Sing me a Song
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: on the blimp Serenity singsmokuba a song. Seto hears and starts to fall for Serenity. He doesn't say anythingbecause she is a wheeler. But whatwill happen she starts to feel the same wayand once Joey finds out and tries to stop them fromdating?OOC
1. The Song

Hey ya'll  
  
Just so's ya know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Les Miserables (pronounced-Le Miserahb). And for those of you who don't know, it's a musical about the French Revolution I think. So I was going to Drama camp and low and behold Les Miserables is in the C.D. player of the car. I asked my step mom to turn it up and this song started playing. It was really pretty so I memorized it. Right now they are on the blimp during battle city so you don't get confused.  
  
The Song.  
  
  
  
Serenity was lying in a bed in a room she shared with Joey. It was silent at that time. Tristan, Duke and every one else had left to their own rooms to go to sleep and she was tired. She wanted to go to sleep but then she heard a noise.  
  
It took her a while to figure out what it was, but then she realized it was some one crying. She didn't know who it was, so she got up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
She was in the hallway trying to find her way to the noise, the person sounded real upset, and she still didn't know who it was.  
  
When she walked past a room the noise was louder so she tried to open it. It was unlocked. When she walked in she found a small boy on a bed. He was sitting upright and had his hands covering his face.  
  
"Hello?" Serenity asked in her soft, sweet voice.  
  
The boy looked up and started rubbing his eyes to clear away the tears. "Your Joey's sister Serenity aren't you?"  
  
She said yes and introduced herself properly. Mokuba said his name and shook her hand. Serenity went to go sit on his bed to try and get him to go back to sleep.  
  
"So Mokuba, why were you crying? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
He looked at her and said yes.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"A while ago, Seto and I were............" He stoped allowing himself to get calmed down. "We had our souls taken away from us."  
  
Serenity interrupted him. "Why that's horrible. Who would do such a thing."  
  
"Pegasus. He did it to-"  
  
Knowing it was calling him to be even more scared, Serenity stopped him- again-. Just what was your nightmare?" He nodded then started again.  
  
"Well while I was in that place, it was darkness all around me. I tried calling for Seto but he never came. I was so alone. I was so scared. It was like-"  
  
"Being in an eternal darkness not knowing when you would see the light again."  
  
"Ya. You had that eye operation didn't you?" "Yes I did."  
  
"I guess you know what it was like huh?"  
  
"I guess I do. But come on, you need to go back to sleep."  
  
He looked at her for a while before speaking again. "Sing me a song. Please."  
  
Serenity thought about which song to sing. She knew plenty of them. But most of the ones she knew were hip hop. But after about 30 seconds she found one that would do. She told Mokuba to lie down while she sang.  
  
There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud.  
  
There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boy and girls. Nobody shouts or talks to loud. Not in my castle on a cloud.  
  
There is a lady all in white. Holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and soft to touch. She says "Cosett, I love you very much."  
  
I know a place where no one's lost I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not aloud. Not in my castle on a cloud.  
  
When she finished Mokuba had fallen asleep. She turned around and found Kaiba. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were there." He just kept looking at her. "I guess I'll leave." She started to blush.  
  
Then he spoke (he also noticed her face change colors.). "I heard you sing. It was good."  
  
"Ummm.....thanks."  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
"Well your little brother was crying and so I came to see want the problem was."  
  
"Well I'm here now so you can leave."  
  
"Fine. I'm tired any way."  
  
Serenity turned to walk out of the room but before she left she heard kaiba say thank you. It was a whisper but she heard it. She pretended she didn't though and just kept walking. He isn't as bad as Joey said. He even said thank you. For what I don't know. But he did. And he is totally hot, dude he is so cool. She made her way back to her room and crawled into her bed. Five minutes later, she was sleeping.  
  
  
  
Like it? Should I write more? Or no? Please review. Please.i'm a nice person who means no harm. But if you do don't flame cause I'm really self conscious. If you do, it might destroy me. I'm done talking so review. 


	2. Love blossoms, or at least for Seto

Ok second chap. Hope you like it. I don't have nothing to say but I am quite disappointed in you all. I go away for three weeks and what happens, nobody updates. I came back all excited that I would be able to read some more wonderful work but no, you all just wouldn't do that for me would ya? Nope. So I'm just going to start the story.  
  
Love blossoms, or at least for Seto.   
  
Seto walked to his desk thinking about who he just saw. She was beautiful. And she has such a lovely singing voice. But what am I thinking. She's the sister of that dog; at least I think she is. I never quite got it down how she knew them all. All I know is that Shark-head and dice-boy are after her too. And I must not let them get her. Though from what if seen she seems completely oblivious to them hitting on her. He stopped thinking about Serenity and started to work some more. But he couldn't get her picture out of his head. He looked over at Mokuba to see that he was fast asleep after Serenity sang to him. Then he looked at the clock and found it was 2 am. I might as well go to sleep. He didn't want to. There are duels in the morning so I guess I have to go. He saved his program then turned off his computer. Seto went to his bed and when he fell asleep. He had dreams of Serenity.  
  
  
  
"Serenity wake up!" Joey yelled at his sister. "Gee I've tried everything. Why won't you wake up?"  
  
Serenity moaned and mumbled. Then sat up. "I'm awake Joey."  
  
"Finally. Took you long enough. The duels are starting again in like a half an hour. Come on get dressed."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry Joey. We have a half an hour."  
  
"But we still hafta eat and Tristan came and devoured half our fridge."  
  
"You mean Tristan AND you Joey. Did you see yourselves last night? It was like feeding time at the zoo. (A/N:I don't own That's So Raven either. From which I just took that line.) She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She brushed her and when she came out Joey had cooked some eggs and beacon.  
  
"Hurry Ren Hurry!"  
  
"Gosh Joey I'm eaten as fast as I can." She had eaten most of what was on her plate in like three minutes. Of course Joey had already finished his first and second helping of food.  
  
When she finished joey just put all the plates in the sink and walked out of the room followed closely by Serenity.  
  
"Where are we going Joey?"  
  
"To talk ta yugi a course." He grabbed her wrist for reasons unknown because they still had plenty of time. But while they were walking down the hall, so was a certain CEO who didn't get enough sleep, he was just around the corner the two sibling were about to turn down (A/N: Bet ya can guess what is going to happen.)  
  
The three turned at exactly the same time and collided right into each other. Kaiba growled, Joey said ow, and Serenity said sorry for bumping into Kaiba. At her voice that he knew oh so well Kaiba looked up into her eyes and amazingly said it was ok-but don't do it again. (A/N: I know I know that was totally something Kaiba wouldn't do but hey for the sake of the story, he did. And besides this IS a Seto Serenity Fic. So he's gotta be nice to her.)  
  
The three of them got back up and went onward to their destinations (Where Seto was heading don't ask, because its his blimp and he can go where ever he wants.) For the rest of tournament neither Seto nor Serenity could stop thinking about the other. He fell in love with her that day. Knowing how her brother felt about Seto, Serenity tried to suppress her feelings about him and eventually convinced herself that she didn't love him. At least she did until that one day at school.  
  
  
  
Ya I know that was a very meaningless chapter so don't flame me PLEASE. Here's a pre-THANKS to all of those who don't. If you read my other fic you would understand. I have gotten over for nobody updating, so you don't have to watch out for any of my anger. Which isn't that bad to start with so you really have nothing to fear even when I am mad. 


	3. Dumb school projects

Hey I know I haven't updated forever. Its just I've been really busy. So forgive me. I'm not going too much except read and review PLEASE. Thank you.

Now for the chapter.

Dumb school projects.

Monday morning. 7:00. Two Months After Battle City.

Serenity was making breakfast for her brother and herself. Of course he hadn't waken up yet and unless she got some nice cold water and poured it on him he wouldn't. She had learned that after living with him for these past two months. Once breakfast was about 5 minutes to done she set off to her brothers room equipped with a big glass of ice-cold water. She went into his room and was about to pour the water on him when he bolted up.

Serenity thought she was caught doing what her brother had asked her no to do so many times but he was still asleep just talking and sitting up in the process. She could hear him muttering things like 'dat's my doughnut' and 'ummmmmm giant milkshake'. So figuring he was still asleep she poured the entire glass on him.

His eyes shot open and immediately focused on his little sister. "Serenity I asked you not to do dat!"

"Oh, I know Joey but it's the only way to get you up. I mean you sleep like a rock."

"Dat's it little sis. You going down."

He jumped off the bed and onto Serenity. She defensively put up her hands in front of her while Joey tickled her non-stop. They were laughing uncontrollably until they heard the front door open. They heard the footsteps of their worst nightmare. Their father.

"He never comes home this early Joey. What do you think happened?" She whispered it in hopes their father would just ignore them if they were quiet.

"I don't know." But unfortunately their father was in a very bad hang over so they weren't so lucky. He stopped outside of Serenity's room, which is the first of the three. They heard him open the door. Mumbling something they couldn't understand he shut it and continued down the hall until he reached Joey's. They heard him turn they handle. Joey had gotten in front of Serenity out of habit and to protect her.

Their father walked in the room and laughed at what he saw. "Honestly. Are you that pathetic Serenity that you always have to hide behind your brother? You're worthless."

His words always hurt her no matter what Joey said after wards. She always believed them.

"Don't listen to him Serenity. You know he's lying."

"And why would I lie. There's no reason for me to. You're an idiot Joey. Why would I lie to you two. You don't deserve to live in this apartment. You're a dog Joey, a dog. But at least you're worth more than your pathetic sister. At least you can fight."

After saying that, he through a punch at Joey to get him out of the way to advance on Serenity. "Lets see how long you'll last this time Serenity. Last time you got how long? Ten minutes?" He slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor. Joey got back up and tried to stop him but he wasn't strong enough. Mr. Wheeler just threw him to the ground again. "I have no interest in hurting you this morning Joey, unless you give me reason to. All I want to see is how long your sister will last." He does this often. Always leaving Joey out of it. Unless Joey tried to stop him. He would just go for Serenity because he liked torturing her.

He started to hit her again, but Joey wouldn't let him. This time Joey got that glass Serenity was holding and hit his father on the head with it. "I don't care what your sick mind wants to do with me, but you will NEVER hurt Serenity." (Dramatic hero music starts to play.)

Serenity stood up and looked at her unconscious father. Then she ran and gave her brother a hug. "Thank you Joey."

"Hey, what are big brothers for? Come on. Lets jus leave him here. We need to get all patched up again."

"Yeah we don't look very presentable for school huh?"

Joey led the way to the kitchen where the first aid kit was. "Hey Serenity?"

"Yes Joey?"

"Breakfast is a little burnt don't ya think?" He held up the pan she was using to cook eggs in one hand and in the other he held the pan that was used to cook beacon. Both of the contents where black and burnt. She laughed and then Joey joined in. "I guess we could just have take out."

"Ya but Ren, money is really short. We would be better off if we just went without."

"Fine. I'm going to go get ready for school." She turned and walked back into her room. Joey stared at the burnt food and laughed then remembering why he had gone into the kitchen in the first place, he got out the first aid kit and started to tend to himself. _Once Serenity gets back I should clean her up a bit _t_oo. _He then walked into his room, and seeing that his dad was there, took his school stuff out. Including his books, homework, and uniform. He went to go change in the bathroom.

When he got back out and walked into the family room he saw Serenity covering up her bruises with some cover up. She was dressed in her uniform too.

"We should probably get going unless we want to be late." She told him. Joey nodded in agreement. They had agreed to yugi and the other that they would meet them a the game shop this morning so they could all go together. Since they had no car they had to walk to the game shop and it was a long walk. So they had to run most of the way so they weren't late.

Huffing and puffing the made it to the game shop just as everyone else was about to leave.

"Hey I didn't think you guys were coming." Said yugi. He looked a little worried.

"Yeah, uh sorry we're late everyone we had a little uh trouble with cooking breakfast. A small fire. Sorry." Serenity answered because Joey was still panting from running that far. She looked at Yugi and smiled to reassure him that everything was ok. But he still had his doubts. He had seen them coming up and Serenity was limping.

"That's alright Serenity." Said Tea "we just better hurry or else we'll be late." With that all of them started to run again. With Serenity and Yugi in the back as usual. Because of Serenity's foot though, Yugi was ahead of her. He took that time to see what was really wrong with her. A fire doesn't do that to people. When Serenity looked up she saw that Yugi had turned into Yami and he had stopped. _Oh snap. not good. What if he asks me what's wrong?_ She caught up to him and slowed down to a walk.

"Yes Yami."

"You knew I changed?"

"I saw the light when I looked up."

"Oh. Umm Serenity what really happened this morning and why are you limping?"

"I told you. The was a fire while Joey was trying to cook. I hadn't woken up yet, so he made or tried to make breakfast and it didn't work. The reason I'm limping is because I tripped when I was running down the stairs to help him. See nothing happened. Just a freak accident."

He look at her suspiciously. There were no stairs in their apartment and Yugi-or Yami- knew that well. Having been over there so many times. "Look Serenity I know your lying. Why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"I am Yami."

They had almost reached the front doors of the school. They had to separate to go to their different classes so Yami told her he would talk to her later and hoped she will tell him the truth next time. They separated and started towards their own lockers. Serenity got rid of the books she wouldn't need and headed towards Psychology. Her first class. A class she also had with Seto. And the teacher is planning something that will make those two very angry.

She took a seat next to her friend Cassie. And they started gossiping about some random stuff. When the teacher walked in.

"Everyone stop talking. Pay attention. Today I am giving you a project that you will work on during class. That project is to make up a theory about human behavior and prove it."

A student named Dominic raised his hand. But the teacher didn't call on him because she knew what he was going to ask.

"And no Dominic you can't pick your partners. I have already taken the privilege of doing that." She took a break to look at every one in the class. Most were paying attention. Only one seemed to be totally spaced out. And that student was typing non-stop at his laptop.

"Mister Kaiba. I couldn't help but notice that you weren't paying attention. Is that because you seem to think that KaibaCorp. is more important than your education. I hate to tell this, but you are wrong."

Seto stopped typing, closed his laptop and looked up. "I hate to tell YOU this but, KaibaCorp. does supply the computer system for this and many other schools so if I don't keep my company at tip top shape the computer system may crash and may even blow up 8 schools in this district so before you go badgering me about paying attention maybe you should put that into consideration." He gave one of his smirks and then looked expectantly at the teacher.

The class was silent after his speech. While Serenity was thinking about how Seto was probably in a bad mood, the teacher was calling off the pairs. Once she called Cassie's name she paid attention hoping she would be her partner, but she wasn't. Cassie's partner was Dominic, the boy who would've had a question if the teacher didn't know him so well. The next name called was Seto's and then her own name. _Oh great I'm stuck with Seto. _She picked up her thing and moved next to him. Seto hadn't heard who is partner was because he was typing at his laptop again. He looked up and saw that Serenity was.

_That's the mutt's sister. She was on my blimp during the finales. She's so pretty._ He started to blush but controlled his hormones before Serenity could see.

"Why are you sitting here Serenity?"

She looked up at him with a DUH! Expression on her face but didn't say anything rude only that they were partners for the project.

"What project?"

Serenity sighed and explained what the teacher had told them to do.

"Hn. I'm not doing this. It is a waste of time. You're working alone." (A/N: Hiei moment. The whole Hn thing just had to happen. I could not resist.)

"What? You can't do that. We're PARTNERS. Do you understand what that means?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot like yourself."

He turned his head away so she couldn't see him blush. He didn't like insulting the woman he had a crush on.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!?!?!? EXCUSE ME MISTER KAIBA BUT I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!!!! ESPECIALLY FROM SOME ONE THAT I USED TO—eep!" She had almost told. She had almost admitted to him that she used to have a crush on him during battle city.

"Fine just shut your mouth." He pointed to the other people in the class and they were all staring at them.

"Ms. Wheeler? Is there a problem?"

Serenity stood up. "No. I'm fine."

"Good. Now I suggest you get back to work."

"Yes." Serenity sat back down and glared at Seto.

"Ohh trying to intimidate my now huh? Whatever lets just start this and get it over with."

"Fine." The two started working. When they finished Serenity thanked him for deciding to help with their project.

"Yeah whatever. You could've at least helped. I basically had to do it all idiot."

"I told you stop calling me that."

They were both walking out of the class room and unfortunately they had the next class together too. So they decided to argue while they were walking. Seto was having a very hard time controlling himself in front of her. He got the hard urge to just kiss her. It was hard for him to control and he knew he would eventually lose to this fight.

So he decided to act on it. He pulled her over into an empty hallway.

"What are you doing Kaiba?" This reminded her of their run in on his blimp. Of course she totally forgot Joey was with her then.

He didn't answer but instead looked at the ground.

"Kai-" Before she could finish the sentence Seto had kissed her. And before she knew she was kissing back. It lasted for a few seconds until they broke apart. Serenity was now falling in love with him again. They smiled at each other.

"Wow." Serenity said quietly.

Seto laughed. He put his hand on her shoulder and said. "How you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I would like that."

"Me too."

They two walked to class and the rest of the day went great.

So I hope you liked it. Again sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately. Like watching the YGO movie. It is good and I advise you all to go and see it. Review Please. And I know that chapter was kinda lame, but I'm really bored and I had to get them to kiss some how right?


	4. Trouble with the principal and with Joey

I'm bored right now so I guess I started to write. Lucky you huh?

Any way, I don't know what I'm going to do in this chapter so just work with me ok. I feel like having every body but Joey and Tristan finding out in this chapter but that's how it always happens in these fics. And I want to do something unexpected. I don't know I guess I'll make my choice eventually. Oh well here we go.

!#$&&()))((&$##!$#!$#&? ? ??":? ::';/ ":? $$ #

Seto and Serenity walked to class together and sat down next to each other. People who were also in their other class wondered what had happened between the two day period of time. The day before they had been glancing at each other and are shooting lovey eyes at each other. Joey and Tristan had ditched those two days so they didn't notice. But they are back today. So once Joey and Tristan walked in they stopped and just looked straight.

Joey how ever didn't want his sister sitting next to Kaiba so he walked over and separated them. "Sis no way you are sitting next to that creep. Go sit next to me and Tristan." He grabbed her wrist a little to roughly and with Serenity be soft skin it hurt. She let out a quiet whimper and Kaiba heard.

"You're hurting her Mutt let her GO!" He took Serenity's hand gently and looked to see if it were bruised (which it was) and then turned and started yelling at Joey.

"Jeez you idiot! She's your sister! You didn't have to go and hurt her just because she was talking to me did you!!!!????"

"Yeah Kaiba? From what I've heard in da hall, you two have been inseparable for that past to days. So what did I miss? Cause you two ain't going out!"

Serenity started to speak while she was rubbing her wrist. "Actually Joey, we are. We're going out to dinner tonight." She looked down and Kaiba put an arm around her.

"YOU"RE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ohhhhhhh dat's it Kaiba. I've had enough. Get your filthy hands off my sista and go back to yo mansion and leave us alone. You've messed wit my life enough!!!!!!!!"

Kaiba sighed and looked at Serenity and simply said "N. O."

Joey's eyes became slits and he leaped onto Kaiba. Serenity screamed and tried to break them up but Tristan pulled her back. Several and eventually every else in the class besides Tristan and Serenity had circled around the two and started making bets. All of which were on Kaiba winning since you know he knows judo or some type of Karate thing. I don't really know but any way he was winning.

After about 10 minutes the teacher walked in and boy there was Michigan (1) to pay.

"YOU, BOYS!!!!!!! PRICIPLE'S OFFICE!!! NOW!!!!!!"

"But Mrs.-"Serenity tried to cool her down.

"You to Serenity" She was in a baaaaaaaaad mood.

"Mrs. Cameral, Serenity didn't do anything." Kaiba tried to get his girlfriend out of trouble.

"Ohhh but she reprimanded me Mr. Kaiba" She said in a mock respect tone. "NOW GO!!!!! ALL THREE OF YOU!!!!!!"

The three teens walked out of the room with Serenity in the middle. The boys were glaring at each other over Serenity's head. She sighed and tried to cool them down. "Look you guys don't think I can't see you doing that. Just cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm blind." Kaiba was the first one to look away.

"Sorry Serenity. And I'm sorry for putting you into this as well." Kaiba said before Joey got the chance to apologize to Serenity. She sighed again and said. "I got my self into this. Its not your fault. Nor is it yours Joey. That I'M here at least."

"It is too Kaiba's fault. If he hadn't of made you go out wit him, none a us would be here right now. I blame you Kaiba."

Serenity stopped and looked at him. "Joseph Anthony Wheeler!! How could you say that? He didn't do anything. You're the one who jumped him. And besides he didn't make me do anything. I made the choice to go out with him. And we haven't even gone anywhere yet."

She continued walking to the Principals room and stopped out side. She waited for them to catch up and realized Joey had been talking to Kaiba. When they caught up she found out it was about Joey telling him that if he tried anything tonight, Joey would hunt him down and kill him.

"Does that mean we have your consent Wheeler?"

"Yeah Kaiba. But don't think I trust you. I trust Serenity knows what she's doin."

"Ohhh thanks Joey!!!" Serenity ran over and hugged him. Then ran next to Kaiba. They entered the office at the same time and the principal looked up.

"I just got a call from your teacher. Fighting on school grounds is un-acceptable. And you Miss wheeler, reprimanding a teacher." Serenity looked down ashamed. "Both are automatic suspensions. So you will be able to spend some time to think this over for the next two weeks. Come back in two weeks"

Serenity looked down, with her being one the model students, this had never happened to her before. Kaiba stood up for her. "With all do respect, Serenity had nothing to do with this she should stay-"

"No Kaiba. She reprimanded a teacher and there is no excuse for that." Kaiba looked over at her apologetically. She just smiled grimly.

Joey got up and was then being stared at by the others.

"What do you think your are doing Mr.Wheler?"

"leavin...? We got suspended that's the end of that." The woman in front of them rolled her eyes then let them go. "It will begin immediatly. Take your things and go home." Serenity stood up and looked at the ground the way out. Kaiba and Joey looked at each other ashamed. They knew that if they hadn't of fought, then Serenity would still be allowed to attend school for the next week. They sighed and caught up to Serenity.

Kaiba's locker was closer to Serenity's than Joey was so he had an opportunity to talk to her while Joey was getting his things. They didn't even bother to get their things from class. Knowing Tea would get them for ever one being the friendship freak she is. They walked out and into the streets were Kaiba's limo was waiting.

Joey and Serenity had to walk though. Like they did every day. However Kaiba had a different plan.

"Want to come with me Serenity?" He asked calmly.

Don't worry it's not the end. I bet your didn't think I would have Joey act like that. Well good. Because if that really happened, Joey would act some thing like this. -- then this GET AWAY FORM MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah so this is what really happened.

!#$&()!#$&(!#$&())()$&(##!#!$&)(())!!

She continued walking to the Principals room and stopped out side. She waited for them to catch up and realized Joey had been talking to Kaiba. When they caught up she found out it was about Joey threatening him if he laid a single finger on Serenity.

"Wheeler?"

"Yeah Kaiba?"

"Do you think that I would be afraid of any threat you made? Face I love your sister and she loves me. There's nothing you can do about it. So if you'll excuse me." He walked towards Serenity and led her into the principal's office.

"I just got a call from your teacher. Fighting on school grounds is un-acceptable. And you Miss wheeler, reprimanding a teacher." Serenity looked down ashamed. "Both are automatic suspensions. So you will be able to spend some time to think this over for the next few weeks. Come back in two weeks"

Serenity looked down, with her being one the model students, this had never happened to her before. Kaiba stood up for her. "With all do respect, Serenity had nothing to do with this she should stay-"

"No Kaiba. She reprimanded a teacher and there is no excuse for that." Kaiba looked over at her apologetically. She just smiled grimly.

Joey got up and was then being stared at by the others.

"What do you think your are doing Mr.Wheler?"

"leavin...? We got suspended that's the end of that." The woman in front of them rolled her eyes then let them go. "It will begin immediately. Take your things and go home." Serenity stood up and looked at the ground the way out. Kaiba and Joey looked at each other ashamed. They knew that if they hadn't of fought, then Serenity would still be allowed to attend school for the next week. They sighed and caught up to Serenity.

Kaiba's locker was closer to Serenity's than Joey was so he had an opportunity to talk to her while Joey was getting his things. They didn't even bother to get their things from class. Knowing Tea would get them for every one, being the friendship freak she is. They walked out and into the streets were Kaiba's limo was waiting.

Joey and Serenity had to walk though. Like they did every day. However Kaiba had a different plan.

"Want to come with me Serenity?" He asked calmly.

"She ain't goin' no where with you Kaiba."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Joey I can make decisions for my self. I don't need you to protect me with every single thing I do."

"Yes you do Serenity. You're too young to understand future consequences now. Think of what might happen if Kaiba uses you. Then you would be hurt and used."

"There's a problem with your logic Wheeler." Said Kaiba walking towards them. "I wouldn't hurt Serenity. And that is just plain perverted to do that." HE walked away again. And he turned to wink at Serenity. Then he entered his limo.

"You are never to see him Serenity. EVER!!! I forbid it."

"But Joey. He's sweet."

"No he ain't."

"Yes he is."

"Ok maybe he is to you and Mokuba. But what about the trillions of other people in the world. He ain't so sweet to them."

"Ugh you just don't understand."

She started walking down the road towards their house. Then something dawned on her.

"Joey?" She said quietly.

Noticing she wasn't thinking about Kaiba any more and being careful about what she said, he looked at her curiously. "What?"

She only had to say one word.

"Father."

There did you like it. SO what are they going to do now. I don't know yet soooooo.... Hehehehehehehehehehehe sugar high. I don't know why but palmagranites make my sugar high. Ohhh well.

Soo I hope you liked it. And now you know what to do

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


	5. The Love of a Sibling and wanting the tr...

Ok so I'm trying to update as fast as I can so please forgive me.

We left off with Joey Kaiba and Serenity being suspended for stuff and when they started to leave Kaiba said he would never hurt Serenity and all that junk. Then when Joey and Serenity started walking home… Ugh!!! Here just read this if you want to know what happened. I'm a bad summarizer.

_She started walking down the road towards their house. Then something dawned on her. _

"_Joey?" She said quietly._

_Noticing she wasn't thinking about Kaiba any more and being careful about what she said, he looked at her curiously. "What?"_

_She only had to say one word. _

"_Father." _

So there's what happened. Let's move on.

The love of Siblings and wanting the truth

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity and Joey looked at each other while they just stood in front of their door. Nether of them wanted to open it, knowing what was on the other side. If their father found out they had bee suspended it would mean an extra hard beating. Joey then got the guts and walked in, in front of Serenity. If their father were to charge then he would be there to stop him and let Serenity get away. Such a great Big Brother.

He walked in and motioned for Serenity to follow when he saw no one was home.

"He must be out workin' or somethin'." Joey said with his heavy accent. "Let's hope he gets back after our school lets out so he don' suspect nothin'."

Serenity just nodded quietly and went to her room to rest. This was the first she had been in any sort of trouble in school. She put her book bag on the floor and started to wonder about her and Kaiba. _I wonder if he would let me call him Seto. It's such a nice name. So sweet._ She thought about how Joey reacted when he found out._ It went a lot better than what I thought was going to happen. Hey we're supposed to go out tomorrow night. What if Joey doesn't let me? I don't think I could live life with out him. Both of them. Joey's such a great Big brother and Seto's so…_She gave because she couldn't really think of a time when Kaiba had been sweet to her besides the time in the hall way and on the blimp.

Serenity went over to her back pack and took out her text book. She started to go ahead of where every one else was because she's smart like that. When she got three chapters ahead, she realized it was 5:00 and their father wasn't home yet. But exactly perfect timing, he walks into the front door and yells at Joey for watching TV. Serenity sensed something that she should stay in her room. But she didn't listen to it. She wanted to help him.

She walked out and went down the hallway. Their father looked at her and smirked-a lot like Kaiba does-and started to walk towards her. Her eyes got bigger sensing another beating coming, but Joey got off the couch and stood in front of her. "Don't you even think about it father." He stretched out his arms and blocked Serenity. From behind her brother she could see her father taking off his belt. _Oh no!!! Not a whipping. The last time this happened Joey had lost so much blood he almost fainted. _She pushed her brother aside just as her swung it. Her brother hit the floor and she got hit by the belt.

It stung Serenity's skin but she would take for all of those times her protected her. Joey tried to stand up but she looked at him and through her eyes told her only source of protection to leave. Joey shook his head so she just sent it even more. Eventually he ran out of the house and left her there. Serenity wanted to prove to her self she could take it. With Joey there she wouldn't be able to. Once he had left her father started again. Harder and faster with every swing. Her dad didn't just use the belt thought. He kicked her and punched her leaving bruises and blood where once was skin.

After 45 minutes, he stopped. He stopped the beating and since he didn't see the message she sent to Joey he tried to use it against her. "See what your brother did? He left you Serenity. He left you all alone. As will every one else. I'm only doing you good by telling you how no one would ever care about you. I-"

"That's a lie and you know it! My brother loves and Seto loves. Both have said they would never hurt me. I love them both and my friends care about me."

"Seto, as in Seto Kaiba! You think some one as powerful as him could love some one like you? HA. Serenity what do you think dating some one like you would do to his image. Rich CEO dates diseased Poor girl. He'll be even more popular IF that were possible. He's just using you like every one else will. Joey used you as a scapegoat, Kaiba's using you for his image, I use you to unleash anger, and your mother used you as a slave because she couldn't take care of the house her self. Your friends use you to-"

"No!!!! That's not TRUE!!! My friends, my brother, my mother, and Seto care about me. They all do I know it. Yami suspects to. He knows something is going on, and he wants to know what it is. He won't accept lies any MORE FATHER!!!! AND I WON'T DISH THEM OUT ANY MORE!!!!! I'LL JUST TELL EVERY ONE THE TRUTH AND WATCH YOUR SORRY BUTT GET HAULED OFF TO JAIL!!!!" She stood up-Miraculously-and confronted him. "Yami's known what's been happening since last month. He didn't tell me till last week, but he knows something wrong, and he and every one else are going to know. Joey didn't leave me. I told him to go so I would know if I could do this by myself. And I can. Look at you father, your showing fear. It's all over. I can feel it. Admit it. You're afraid that when I tell every one, you're going to go to jail, and you'll never be ably to hurt us again. ADMIT IT!!!!!!!"

She looked him in the eye and regretted doing everything she just did. Obviously he wasn't scared enough and he ran for her. She knew she was doomed. But at least she had her say to him, and she knew she could confront him, if she wanted to. He grabbed and spoke slowly through clenched teeth. "You would not say such things if you knew what would happen to you afterwards."

"Yeah father. And what's that? What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll never see the light of day again. Anything you want to say to your brother, 'cause you ain't going to see him again?"

"Yeah tell him this for me, she stepped on his foot as hard she could then hit him in the place where the sun don't shine." He father crunched down but still held onto her roughly. When he covered his stature he slapped hard on the face. He kept slapping her and slapping her until she was unconscious in his arms. He then thought of a place to keep her. There was room enough in the closet. Not let Joey back in the house and just keep her in there, good enough for him.

He dragged her unconscious body over to the closet and locked her in. It locks from the outside unfortunately. She was tuck there until he let her out. Which he would never do. He couldn't risk her telling any body about what he does. Mr. Wheeler knew she was serious when she made that threat.

He smiled once he had completed his work and went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He sat his lazy butt on the couch and turned on the TV. Greg (A/N: His new names Greg ok?) Wondered how Joey would react when he told him he would never see his sister again. _Serves him right. He ran and now he's going to pay too_. Greg then concocted a plan for the next time Joey came back.

!!!!!!!!!!!! Kame Game Shop!!!!!!!!!!

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!

"Hey Yuge open up!!!! It's me Joey. Please bud, open up!!!!! I need ya!!! It's an emergency!!!! Yugi op-oh hi Gramps. Sorry… did I wake ya up?"

Joey said as Me. Moto opened the door. "No Joey that's quiet alright. Yugi's sleeping but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you woke him up." He yawned and let Joey in. "May I ask what the emergency is?"

"All I can say is I need a place to say and Serenity is in trouble."

"Well you can stay for as long as you want Joey." Said Yugi coming down the stairs. "What happened to Serenity?"

"Can't say. But I can talk to her in the morning at school. Oh and thanks fer lettin' me stay here Yuge. I appreciate it."

"Yeah Joey no problem. Here there's an extra room in the hallway. Follow me." Yugi-in his sky blue and star pajama's, clearly showing how innocent he is-led Joey up the stairs and into the home area of the shop. He led him to a room and told him to get to sleep because it's late. "Night Joey."

"Night Yugi. And thank you."

"Yeah," yawn, "no problem." He trudged off to his own room and said good night to his grandfather.

Joey went onto the bed and looked out of the window. _Serenity. Why did you tell me to leave? Why did you put your self in such a horrible situation, when I wouldn't be able to protect you? What do you want to prove? I love you sis. And if he does anything to ya, I'll rip his ugly black heart out. _

_**Some where out there**_

_**Beneath the pale moon light**_

_**Some ones thinking of me**_

_**And loving me tonight.**_

_**Some where out there**_

_**Some ones saying a prayer**_

_**That we'll find one another**_

_**In that big some where out there.**_

!!!!!!!!! Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When she woke again she noticed she was in the closet._ Oh man. This is not good. He's never going to let me out of here. I'll never see Joey or Seto or any one else! Why was I so stupid? UGH!!!!! I wish I could take every thing back. I wish I had never told Joey to leave. I never meant to tell my friends or Yami. He wouldn't believe me any way._

When she looked out of the shades of the closet she saw a ray of moon light.

_Joey please come back!!! Please find me Joey!!!! I need you now!!! I proved what I wanted to; you can come back, PLEASE!!!!! I wonder where you found you safety. Yugi Probably. That boy would let Hitler in his house if he was out in the night with no place to stay. Ugh Joey!!!!_

_**And even though I know oh very far apart we are**_

_**It helps think we might be wishing on that same bright star**_

_**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**_

_**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!Joey!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey sat in the room looking out into the sky and coming to the realization that he would most likely never see his sister again. Not with her being left alone and what he thought she said. The wind blew the trees and made him feel all alone. Losing the one person he cares most about in the world.

_At least I know that if she's still alive, he and I have a connection. We've used it before. We just used it today. If she needs me she'll call me. And I'll hear her, and save her. I love you Serenity. You my sista and for that, I will love you._

!!!!!!! BOTH!!!!!!!!!

_**Some where out there **_

_**If love can see us through**_

_**Then we'll be together**_

_**Somewhere out there**_

_**Out where dreams come true.**_

At the same time, memories of Duelist Kingdom flashed through the siblings mind. Both remembering how it was a fight for time. How she had been needing Joey so much. And he had come through. He had saved her sight. How the two had lived together in happiness for a while. Till their father came back. He ruined everything.

(A/N: This is a Sibling love in case you wanted to know. Remember this is a Seto Serenity Fic. OK? Besides that kinda couple is just wrong. But wouldn't you be close to your sibling if they were the only family worth keeping? I would. So remember Sibling love not couples ya sicko's)

_I'll find you Ren. If he took you out of that house I will hunt you down. If he didn't I'll search every inch of the place. I'm coming for you. Don't worry._

And the same time Serenity thought. _Joey please find me, before he takes me from the house. If e does there's no hope. Please Joey I'm sorry for making you leave. Come find me. I need you._

With those last thought they both drifted off to sleep. Both going to awaken to a horrifying day.

!!!!!!!!!! The next Morning JOEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey was woken by Yugi already dressed in his uniform. "Joey you're going to be late. We need to go. Joey…"

"I'm awake Yuge. Thanks fer wakin' me." He got out of his bed and luckily had his uniform on from yesterday (A/N: Remember he got suspended.) "But I ain't going ta school."

"What why? What happened? What about talking to Serenity? And maybe you shouldn't go any way because you look like you've had a rough night."

"Serenity, Kaiba, and I got suspended. For fighting-me and Kaiba- and reprimanding a teacher-Serenity. So I ain't going."

"Ohhh well then I guess I'll see you afterwards k? And Joey, if you want to talk about what happened yesterday, whatever it was, I'll listen. You know that right?"

"Yeah Yuge I do. I just can't. It would kill her." He said the last part under his breath, so Yugi wouldn't her. But some one did. A certain ancient some one. Yami immediately took over. Having been suspicious for the past while.

"Joey, how would telling Yugi kill Serenity?"

"Yami…I said I can't tell you. It would kill her."

"Why Joe? Why would it kill her? What is going to happen?"

"I TOLD YOU CAN'T SAY!!!!!"

Once he shouted Yami backed down and looked at him. "Fine. Obviously this is personal so I won't push you. But when you can tell me ok? I want to help you."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever talk about this to any one but Serenity though. I'm sorry."

Joey just got up and walked into the bathroom. Leaving Yami in the room alone. Or as alone you can get when two spirits inhabit one body. Letting down his mind block he let Yugi talk to him. He didn't want Yugi to know that his best friend's family was horribly wrong. Not yet.

(**blah blahblah**Yami _blahblahblah_Yugi)

"_What's wrong Yami? Why did you put up a mind block? What was Joey saying?" _(A/N: Ok so I just realized all I've had Yugi really say is questions so I'll try to make him talk in normal sentences.)

"**Yugi, you aren't ready to know yet. Beside I don't know what it is."**

"_Yami, Joey is my best friend. We are like brothers, why can't you or he tell me what it is? I need to know."_

"**I can't tell you if I don't know what it is. Besides if I was to find out, and say something…" **

Subconsciously he thought of what would happen. Not putting up the mind block he let Yugi hear.

"_WHAT!!!!! SEENITY DIE!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON???? I HAVE TO KNOW YAMI!!!!!"_

"**Yugi I said I don't know. And obviously Joey won't say anything. I guess we **_have_** to talk to Serenity."**

"_Yeah but remember what happened the last time you spoke with her about this? Let me refresh your memory." _Yugi let in the memory of that day flood into his mind therefore also going into the Pharoh's.

"_**Yes Yami."**_

"_**You knew I changed?"**_

"_**I saw the light when I looked up."**_

"_**Oh. Umm Serenity what really happened this morning and why are you limping?"**_

"**_I told you. There was a fire while Joey was trying to cook. I hadn't woken up yet, so he made or tried to make breakfast and it didn't work. The reason I'm limping is because I tripped when I was running down the stairs to help him. See nothing happened. Just a freak accident."_**

**_He looked at her suspiciously. There were no stairs in their apartment and Yugi-or Yami- knew that well. Having been over there so many times. "Look Serenity I know your lying. Why aren't you telling me the truth?"_**

"_**I am Yami."**_

_**They had almost reached the front doors of the school. They had to separate to go to their different classes so Yami told her he would talk to her later and hoped she will tell him the truth next time.**_

Yami remembered the day well. Serenity had come to the group outside the shop limping. Yugi was the only one who noticed, so Yami took over and tried to ask her what happened. He had gotten a flat out lie.

"**Yugi. Maybe they just need some time to sort it out. Maybe once they figure things out, they'll tell us."** He tried reasoning with his other half.

"_Yeah I guess your right. But if Serenity needs help-"_

"**Yugi you can't help the entire world. First we have to go to school then, we can deal with this ok?"**

"_Yeah sure Yami."_

"**Ok let's go."**

Yugi took over the body and walked out of the extra room. He said god bye to Joey-who didn't answer- and to his grandfather-who gave him a hug. He walked out and told his friends waiting there why Joey and Serenity wouldn't be coming. He told them they were suspended. Not that they might be going through a family crisis.

They walked towards school oblivious to what Serenity was going through.

!!!!!!!!!! SERENTIY !!!!!!!!!!!

She woke when she felt her self hit hard ground. _Oh snap. I'm definitely NOT in our apartment any more. Should've figured he'd take me out as soon as possible._

"Wake up girl!" A harsh voice said to her, with a complimentary kick in the side.

"I am awake." She said and noticing it wasn't her father talking to her she got even more scared.

"Good now I'm here to make sure you don't go and run off. Welcome to the abandoned ware house on 2nd Ave. This will be your new home." He kicked her again and put a chain around her ankle. "Make your self at home. Since it's yours now."

With that he then walked out of the place with the key.

_Great now I'm all alone in this dark scary place. And I miss my big brother. And Seto. Not like I'd be able to see him, with Joey being so protective. But- OH NO!!!! MY DATE WITH SETO. IT'S TONIGHT!!!!!! I CAN'T GO!!! I'M STUCK IN THIS PLACE!!! HE'S GOING TO HATE ME FOR STANDING HIM UP!!! Unless there is a way I could get a hold of him. Would Joey call him for me telling him what happened? Well not exactly what happened but the fact that I can't go? This would make him over joyous. _She pulled at the chain trying to get out of it.

"I-have-to-tell-Seto-I-can't-go! Let-me-out! UGH!!!!!!" She laid back on the ground. When she took in her surroundings she noticed the ware house was completely barren. Except for a phone hanging on the wall. If she could get a hold of Joey she could tell him to tell Seto that she can't go. AND that she was on the abandon ware house on 2nd Ave.

She stood up on shaky leg and tried to get over to the wall. She was four feet away when the chain got out of give. She then stretched as far as she could, but still she only barely reached it. Not far enough to grab it. Knowing that she was so close made the defeat even harder for her to take. She sat on the ground and started to cry. She continued until she fell asleep again into a dark pit of nightmares.

She needs help,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. I hope you liked it. I put everything I had into it. I'm so tired to cause you know I've never written a chapter this long and it's really late.

The reason it was so long is cause I wanted to make up for it being horribly late in updating and I'm going on a vacation for Thanksgiving. And I will be gone for five days so I can't write any of my fics. Sorry. So that's why it was long. And this person said they wanted longer chaps. So….

See yeah in my next update.

Oh yeah

REVIEW DARN YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!

Serenity: Yeah the better the review the sooner I get out of that creepy old ware house. And you don't want me stuck there do you?

REVIEW!!!!


	6. I Love You

Sorry for the late update. Holidays ya know. Hehehe. Ummm… So here's what happened last time.

**_Great now I'm all alone in this dark scary place. And I miss my big brother. And Seto. Not like I'd be able to see him, with Joey being so protective. But- OH NO!!!! MY DATE WITH SETO. IT'S TONIGHT!!!!!! I CAN'T GO!!! I'M STUCK IN THIS PLACE!!! HE'S GOING TO HATE ME FOR STANDING HIM UP!!! Unless there is a way I could get a hold of him. Would Joey call him for me telling him what happened? Well not exactly what happened but the fact that I can't go? This would make him over joyous. _She pulled at the chain trying to get out of it.**

"**I-have-to-tell-Seto-I-can't-go! Let-me-out! UGH!!!!!!" She laid back on the ground. When she took in her surroundings she noticed the ware house was completely barren. Except for a phone hanging on the wall. If she could get a hold of Joey she could tell him to tell Seto that she can't go. AND that she was on the abandon ware house on 2nd Ave. **

**She stood up on shaky leg and tried to get over to the wall. She was four feet away when the chain got out of give. She then stretched as far as she could, but still she only barely reached it. Not far enough to grab it. Knowing that she was so close made the defeat even harder for her to take. She sat on the ground and started to cry. She continued until she fell asleep again into a dark pit of nightmares.**

**She needs help**

So I guess I'll keep going.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serenity !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity woke to a nearly empty ware house. She had had the worst sleep pf her life. She was on concrete and she was cold and she was worried that Kaiba would hate. Unbeknownst to her Joey had called him and told him why she couldn't come.

She wasn't alone anymore, the man from before was back. She sighed and looked at him. He looked back stupidly. _UGH!!! What an idiot. Does he even know I'm awake? Gosh!!!!_

"So the sleeping beauty has wakened." He scooted closer to he and she moved back. He kept coming closer till her was right next to her and she had no where to go. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." Serenity saw a ring of key on his belt.

Perfect know to knock him out. Then get the keys and get out. But what do I hit him with? Serenity looked around and didn't see anything. Then he eyes came across a bottle of sake in his belt too. She smirked and made a grab for it.

The man-now and hence forth known as Loser Man!! No just kidding he is now known as Joshua-grabbed her hand instead. "If you want some you have to do something. But she pulled out of his grasp and got a hold of it and hit him on the head. He instantly fell to the ground and Serenity grabbed the key ring and tried all of the keys. The last one fit.

She was free

!!!!!!!!! Joey !!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey had called Kaiba around 11 in the morning. During school. But he didn't care. All he said was Serenity needs his help. Kaiba had been very angry the last night for Serenity standing him up, but now he some thing was wrong. Kaiba came home from school and went over to Yugi's house, where Joey was staying.

"What happened to her Wheeler? Tell me now!" He was very angry serenity was hurt.

"First it's not Serenity's fault she didn't go with you last night." Joey said calmly.

"Then who's fault is it?!?!?"

Joey paused and looked at him. "You have a right to know."

"Know what? Just tell me what happened to her Mutt."

"Ok. Our father kidnapped her and took her somewhere. I have no idea where."

"Why'd he do that?"

Joey said three words that Kaiba didn't expect. "He's like yours." Joey just looked at him.

"You're lying." Kaiba said quietly. "I'm leaving. Tell Serenity, to stay out of my way."

"Kaiba!!! I'm not lying, why would I lie about this? Serenity needs you!!! You have to help her!!!" Joey grabbed his trench coat. "Please help her." The last part he said in a whisper

"No."

!!!!!!!!! Serenity !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity ran for the door and opened it. _I'm finally free. Man this feels good._ But it came at a price. Her father was just out side with his gun pointed at her.

"Told you you would never see the sun again Serenity. What are you doing out here If I said that to you?" He shot her. Twice in the stomach. Then he left her there to die. He walked away from his only girl.

Serenity stared up at the sky and started to cry again. She knew she would die. She had lost so much blood already. "Joey. Seto. I love you." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

!!!!!!!! Kaiba !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba started walking away from the game shop and to Kaiba Corp. He knew school was still going but he might as well do something productive if he already left. That's when he heard a gun shot. Curiosity got the best of him and he headed the way he heard it. He turned down a street where an abandoned ware house is. He saw a man walking down the opposite side. _He must have been the shooter. But who did he shoot? _

Kaiba looked around and saw his worst nightmare. He saw Serenity lying on the ground bleeding. "Oh no." He said it quietly, and ran up to her. He heard her whisper she loved him but he knew she didn't know he was there. Then he watched her eyes shut.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" He held her and tried to wake her but she didn't respond. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called the ambulance. His attention was then back on Serenity. "Please my love, you can't die. I love you too much. You're going to be ok. I promise. You're going to be fine. He started rocking her lifeless form and hummed to her. Remembering what she did for Mokuba during his tournament.

!!!!!!! Flash back !!!!!!!!!!

_Kaiba had walked into the middle of their conversation but didn't let them know he was there. He listened and was somewhat angered by what Mokuba was telling her. She didn't need to know their past history. Though she was a very pretty girl. He just stood by the door and listened_

"_Well while I was in that place, it was darkness all around me. I tried calling for Seto but he never came. I was so alone. I was so scared. It was like-"_

"_Being in an eternal darkness not knowing when you would see the light again."_

"_Ya. You had that eye operation didn't you?"_

"_Yes I did."_

"_I guess you know what it was like huh?"_

"_I guess I do. But come on, you need to go back to sleep."_

_He looked at her for a while before speaking again. "Sing me a song. Please."_

_Serenity thought about which song to sing. She knew plenty of them. But most of the ones she knew were hip hop. But after about 30 seconds she found one that would do. She told Mokuba to lie down while she sang._

_**There is a castle on a cloud.  
**__**I like to go there in my sleep.  
**_**_Aren't any floors for me to sweep.  
__Not in my castle on a cloud._**

_**There is a room that's full of toys.  
**__**There are a hundred boy and girls.  
**_**_Nobody shouts or talks to loud.  
__Not in my castle on a cloud._**

_**There is a lady all in white.  
**__**Holds me and sings a lullaby.  
**_**_She's nice to see and soft to touch.  
__She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_**

_**I know a place where no one's lost  
**__**I know a place where no one cries.  
**_**_Crying at all is not aloud.  
__Not in my castle on a cloud._**

_Kaiba noticed that Serenity's voice had caused Mokuba to fall asleep. He didn't blame his brother though. She sounded like their mother. She used to always sing to them before they went to bed. But then she died. He watched her turn and realized he would be caught eaves dropping. Then he heard her speak again. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were there." He just kept looking at her. "I guess I'll leave." She started to blush._

_Then he spoke (he also noticed her face change colors) though it wasn't as nice as he thought he should've treated her... "I heard you sing. It was good."_

"_Ummm…..thanks."_

"_Why are you in here?"_

"_Well your little brother was crying and so I came to see want the problem was."_

"_Well I'm here now so you can leave."_

"_Fine. I'm tired any way."_

_He watched her move past him to get out of the room. Kaiba barley whispered a thank you but Serenity heard it. She acted like she didn't but Kaiba knew she didn't hear it. But he didn't mind, she was a kind person. She wouldn't use it against him._

!!!!!!!! End Flash back !!!!!!!!!

While he was thinking about that the ambulance had come. They were trying to get him to let go of Serenity, and once he got back to earth he did. He knew only family was allowed to ride in the ambulance with her but he insisted that he did too. They let him.

When he got in there, he pulled out his phone again and called Yugi's Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather answered it.

"Hello?" he asked/said into the phone.

"Look Mr. Moto, I need to speak with wheeler know."

"Well right away mister Kaiba." Kaiba waited while Mr. Moto got Joey from his room.

"What Kaiba?" Joey's heavy New York accent rang through the receiver.

"You're sister is on her way to the hospital. I thought you should know. Good bye." He didn't wait for a response from Joey; he just shut off the conversation and took a hold of Serenity's hand. He saw the doctors doing various things to her he only hoped they were helping.

!!!!!!!!! Serenity dream mode. !!!!!!!!!

. _"Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were there." He just kept looking at her. "I guess I'll leave." She started to blush._

_Then he spoke (he also noticed her face change colors.). "I heard you sing. It was good."_

"_Ummm…..thanks."_

"_Why are you in here?"_

"_Well your little brother was crying and so I came to see want the problem was."_

"_Well I'm here now so you can leave."_

"_Fine. I'm tired any way."_

_The three turned at exactly the same time and collided right into each other. Kaiba growled, Joey said ow, and Serenity said sorry for bumping into Kaiba. At her voice that he knew oh so well Kaiba looked up into her eyes and amazingly said it was ok-but don't do it again. _

"_Why are you sitting here Serenity?"_

_She looked up at him with a DUH! Expression on her face but didn't say anything rude only that they were partners for the project._

"_What project?"_

_Serenity sighed and explained what the teacher had told them to do._

"_Hn. I'm not doing this. It is a waste of time. You're working alone." _

"_What? You can't do that. We're PARTNERS. Do you understand what that means?"_

"_Of course I do. I'm not an idiot like yourself."_

_He turned his head away so she couldn't see him blush. He didn't like insulting the woman he had a crush on._

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!?!?!? EXCUSE ME MISTER KAIBA BUT I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!!!! ESPECIALLY FROM SOME ONE THAT I USED TO—eep!" She had almost told. She had almost admitted to him that she used to have a crush on him during battle city._

"_Fine just shut your mouth." He pointed to the other people in the class and they were all staring at them._

"_Yeah whatever. You could've at least helped. I basically had to do it all idiot."_

"_I told you stop calling me that." _

_They were both walking out of the class room and unfortunately they had the next class together too. So they decided to argue while they were walking. Seto was having a very hard time controlling himself in front of her. He got the hard urge to just kiss her. It was hard for him to control and he knew he would eventually lose to this fight. _

_So he decided to act on it. He pulled her over into an empty hallway._

"_What are you doing Kaiba?" This reminded her of their run in on his blimp. Of course she totally forgot Joey was with her then._

_He didn't answer but instead looked at the ground._

"_Kai-"Before she could finish the sentence Seto had kissed her. And before she knew she was kissing back. It lasted for a few seconds until they broke apart. Serenity was now falling in love with him again. They smiled at each other._

"_Wow." Serenity said quietly._

_Seto laughed. He put his hand on her shoulder and said. "How you like to go out with me sometime?"_

"_I would like that."_

"_Me too."_

_They two walked to class and the rest of the day went great._

With the last dream it triggered an emotion. She hadn't felt since the last time Kaiba kissed her. She smiled and tightened the grip on what ever was holding her hand.

Then lake a flash of lightning. All of those memories she just had were gone. Black. Nothing of the past three years she remembered. Nothing.

Kaiba felt Serenity's grip on his hand tighten. "S-Serenity? Are you awake?" He looked at her and they reached the hospital. They wheeled her out of the ambulance and sent her into the emergency room. A doctor told him to stay and wait in the waiting room while she was in surgery.

After a half an hour, Joey and they others came. He must've waited for them to get out of school then come. Joey walked right up to him.

"What happened Kaiba? And why do you seem to care all of a sudden, could it be because she really did have a reason to not show up?" He said it accusingly.

"Look Wheeler I'm not in the mood now. Not with how Serenity is. Oh and by the way she was shot. Twice. So maybe you should start setting your priorities in better order because I don't think I'm that important right now. Do you?" He smirked and sat up. He started to walk over to where the surgical room was just to watch, when a doctor came out looking for him. And Joey.

"Mister Kaiba. Mister Wheeler. I need to speak with you." He led them to a room and sat them down. "Well the operation was successful but she's not awake and there is another problem. She has amnesia."

"WHAT?!?!" Kaiba and Joey shouted at the same time.

"She doesn't remember anything that's happened for the past three years. Not a thing. We don't know if she'll get it back or not. I'm sorry."

"But that means she's forgotten everything about us." Kaiba said slowly. "She doesn't even know I exist yet." Joey looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. _He must truly love her. I shouldn't of been so judgmental to him._ Joey stood up and faced the doctor.

"Can we see her?" He asked.

"Yes but only you two. No one else. I'll take you to her room." The doctor led them down some hallways ad into a room. When he opened it he walked in quietly. "She's had a fast recovery, but…well you know." Joey and Kaiba walked in and looked at her. She looked fine other than the fact that she had a bandage around her stomach.

Kaiba and Joey walked up to her as the doctor walked out. They grabbed both of her hands and stroked them. Then Joey got up to give the others the news. "They gotta know. I'll let you stay wit her." He then walked out. Kaiba's attention went straight to Serenity.

"Come on Love. I told you you would be ok. So you have to pull through this. I need you so much Serenity. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please baby wake up. Though maybe you shouldn't because then you wouldn't remember me if you did. That makes it all the worse Serenity. I don't want you to forget everything that's happened to us. I don't want you forget how we first met. And what happened after that. I don't want you to Serenity. Please don't." He then leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you Serenity Wheeler."


	7. Return

Ok here's what happened last time.

_Kaiba and Joey walked up to her as the doctor walked out. They grabbed both of her hands and stroked them. Then Joey got up to give the others the news. "They gotta know. I'll let you stay wit her." He then walked out. Kaiba's attention went straight to Serenity._

"_Come on Love. I told you you would be ok. So you have to pull through this. I need you so much Serenity. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please baby wake up. Though maybe you shouldn't because then you wouldn't remember me if you did. That makes it all the worse Serenity. I don't want you to forget everything that's happened to us. I don't want you forget how we first met. And what happened after that. I don't want you to Serenity. Please don't." He then leaned over and kissed her. _

"_I love you Serenity Wheeler." _

* * *

A week passed by and still no sings of Serenity getting better. She just stayed there sleeping. Kaiba never left her side. Mokuba would bring him food but he never ate. Joey stayed there too but he left for various reasons. Kaiba would talk to her when Joey left. Hoping to make remember something, and then something happened.

Serenity opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Kaiba she looked confused. "Who-who are you?" Kaiba shut his eyes and shook his head. Serenity feeling guilty she had made him sad tried to make him feel better. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to make you sad, will you-HOLY CRAP YOUR SETO KAIBA! What the heck are you doing here?" She had a tremendous mood swing and screamed it. Joey came running in and looked at it play out before him.

"You remember me?" Kaiba said slowly.

"How could I not." She answered,

That gave Kaiba false hope. He thought she remembered him from their relationship, but she remembered him from the news. "Yeah your like 17 and own this big company."

Kaiba and Joey anime fall. "You mean you don't know what happened between the two of ya?" Joey asked coming in to their conversation.

"Joey! Why am I here? And why is Mr. Kaiba here?"

"Don't call me that." Kaiba said before Joey could answer.

"Then what should I call you?"

Kaiba looked over to Joey. "Talk to your brother first. He can explain some things to you." Kaiba motioned for him to talk, so Joey walked up and took a seat by her. He then started explaining everything that happened. He hasn't told her what happened between her and Kaiba yet though.

"So dad took us and started beating us again. Then you told me to leave to leave and let you handle it. But then Dad kidnapped you and shot you. You've been here in the hospital for the past week. You lost your memories for the past three years. But before that with dad happened, you, you, and, K-Kaiba, made plans to go out. Together. Because ya like each other."

"Now wheeler was that so hard?" Kaiba asked him sarcastically.

Serenity was trying to process what she was hearing. 'How could some one like HIM have feelings for some one like ME? It's not possible. Joey's playing a trick on me. It's not true. No one can really love me. Especially him.'

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked at her from fighting with Joey. "Yes Serenity?" To her his eyes looked so sincere when they looked at her.

"It's true?"

"Serenity. I do love you." He took her hand and Joey took his leave.

"But why? Why would YOU love ME?"

Kaiba looked at the window. And avoided her question. 'Why do I love her? She isn't different from any other girl. Except for the fact that she has an abusive father. But why does that matter? Do I love her because she's sorta like me? Or because she's beautiful? No. Well that does help, but-'

"Serenity I love you because you are you. You're not some person who tries to be like every one else. I love you because, you're the one for me." (A/N: Long live Chobits!) Kaiba sat up and kissed her.

"Oh Kaiba! I want to remember. I'm trying. I really am, but I can't do it. I'm sorry." She seemed so distressed. Kaiba tried everything to make her stop crying.

"I'm sure your memory will come back soon. I know you will. And by the way, you can call me Seto." Serenity smiled at him.

Then a doctor walked in and ruined the moment.

"Mr. Kaiba, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Kaiba nodded and got up. "I'll be back in a second Serenity."

The doctor led him down the –street's of town right to the traffic cop, and he only paused a moment when he heard him holler STOP. Oh frosty the snow man was a jolly happy soul. And the children say he could laugh and play when he came to life one day. Hehehehe sorry I couldn't resist. - maze of hallways in the hospital to the same one he was in before. A week ago. Joey was there and so was the rest of the gang. EXCEPT TEA!

The doctor started talking about how Serenity wouldn't be able to do the things she used to. At least not for a while. "She needs time to recover. And as for her amnesia, that may take some time for her to recover from. I don't know how long she will be in this state. But don't try to force to remember the less stress you cause her the better. How ever in the state she is in, she will only need to be in this hospital for a couple of more days. We have already called the school and explained the situation she is in, she doesn't need to attend, so don't worry about that. But as I was told it was her father that did this to her? Correct?"

Joey and Kaiba nodded at each other being the only ones who knew.

"Sad. I hate cases like these. They're so depressing. Oh well, I'll have the police contacted and sent to your house and have him arrested. Um I think that's it so you may now go. It IS past visiting hours so you will need to go."

"But I'm her brother!" Joey screamed wanting to spend all the possible time he could with his sister.

"Alright you may stay but every one else needs to go." Joey heard groans of disappointment as the others started filing out of the room. He-being Joey Wheeler- went back to Serenity's room and walked in. Serenity had fallen back asleep and lo and behold Kaiba was there holding her hand.

"Da nurse said ya had ta go Kaiba." Joey said.

"But I'm here aren't I wheeler? Look I'm not going to leave Serenity. I couldn't leave her."

"Yeah whatever." Joey then took a seat opposite of Kaiba on the other side of the bed and took serenity's other hand. Then they heard tapping on the window. They both looked and saw Yugi at the window being boosted by everyone else. They looked at him confused and then at each other. Joey went to open the window for him and the others.

When they had all gotten inside Yugi started bursting. "You're father did this? You could've told me Joe. I'm your best friend. We could've prevented this. Why did he do this? What happened?"

"Whoa man. Calm down Yuge. I didn't tell ya cause' I didn't know how ya'd react. And now I know ya'd go totally bazerk. Any way yes it was our father. He did it cause' he's a drunken loser. And the result is thus." He motioned Serenity and they looked down and didn't know what to say. Joey continued teary eyed and speaking on the verge of tears. And she don't remember nothin'" Yugi came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Joe. You'll sister will be fine." And almost as if on cue Serenity woke from her nap.

"Oh. Hello every one." She said knowing they were probably people she used to know.

They nodded and murmured things she couldn't hear. She looked at Joey and then Kaiba remembering what he had told her earlier in the day. "Ummmm…Seto?"

He looked up at her and waited for an answer.

Serenity looked nervously around at every one then asked her question. "Who is every one?" She felt guilty as she saw them turned away.

"These are your friends Serenity. Uh…The guy with white hair is Ryou. The one with multi-colored hair is Yugi. Shark head is named Tristan, and Dice boy Duke. The girl is Mai. They've been your friends for about two years."

Serenity looked at every one. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Mai came around and pushed Kaiba out of the way getting a growl coming from him.

"Look Hun. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Your father is just a psychopathic. And don't worry, you'll memory will come back eventually."

"No it'll come back now." Kaiba said quickly. Every one looked at him confused as he stuck his lips onto Serenity's and started kissing. At first Serenity was taken aback, but soon she started returning the kiss because it felt so right.

During the kiss many emotions started flowing through her. A hallway in a school is what sh saw before her. She saw Kaiba leaning in to kiss. That lead to a fight between Kaiba and her brother. Her brother lead her to Yugi. And Yugi lead her to all the rest. She pulled away from and looked into his eyes and smiled. "SETO!" She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Seto I remember. I remember everything. Thank you, Thank you so much.!"

Every one smiled and turned to Joey who was crying. And beaming at his sister. Even at Kaiba for making her memories come back. Thank you . He mouthed to Kaiba who was holding Serenity again.

When she pulled away for a second time she looked at every one and smiled.

"Hi every one. I'm back."


	8. Sing To Me

Ha! I totally freaked all ya'll out didn't i? Do you really think I would keep the story going like that! Any way. This is the last thing I'm writing until I decide I've gotten better at writing. Check out my Bio. So this is the real chapter eight ya'll.

* * *

It has been three months since serenity regained her memories. Every day her and Kaiba would talk either I person or on the phone or e-mail. But they were obsessed with each other. Joey was ok with it. Since Kaiba was the one that got her memories back. He realized that they were made for each other. Made. For each other.

Hmmm. Kinda has a nice sound to it doesn't it. To know that who you are with is the one just for you. Seto and Serenity know that. Speaking of the two, it's Saturday and they are at the Kaiba Mansion. Sitting by the fire place talking.

"So Seto? What did you do today?" Serenity asked.

"What do you think? I talked to you and worked. Like I do every day. How about you?"

"Played with Mokuba, talked to you, played with Rebecca, talked to Yugi, played with Tea, went shopping with Mai, talked to you, sat in your lap and enjoyed every second of it." They laughed and kissed.

He two broke apart and looked at each other. "I love you." They said in unison.

Serenity leaned her head against his chest and looked at the flames. She sighed contently and thought, 'I'm so happy! I love him and he loves me! I just want to tell the world. But I can restrain myself. Any way. There was that psychopath who tired killing Seto and tried kidnapping me, but Roland took care of him.'

"Serenity."

"Yes Seto?"

"Sing again. Like you did in my tournament."

"OK Seto." She knew immediately what song to sing.

"**What if I told you it was all meant to be, **

**Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now  
**

**  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**

**  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share **

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime  
For the moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh Oh like this  
Oh Oh Oh Oh

I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh like this"

"You have such a lovely voice." Kaiba told her.

"Thank you. But now it's your turn. Sing to me."

"ok"

"**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you"**

"Serenity. I love you more than anything in this world." Kaiba said leaning down and talking in her ear.

"Oh Seto. I love you to." They kissed again, just as Mokuba walked in.

"EWWW! You two get a room!" He screamed.

"Mokuba, we are in a room. You were the one who walked in on us." Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

"Right." Mokuba said nodding. "There was a reason I came to get you. Oh Yeah! Roland wants to talk to you. He said it was about Tristan and Duke. I think."

"What about them?" Serenity asked. Sitting up straighter in Kaiba's lap.

"He thinks they're stalking you. I tired to convince him other wise but he wouldn't listen."

"Well they're not doing anything out of the ordinary. For them at least." Serenity said thinking.

"That's what I told him, but he still said he wanted to talk to you Seto." Mokuba said looking at his older brother.

Kaiba sighed and took Serenity off his lap. "I'll be right back." She nodded and smiled. Then left the room.

Mokuba took a seat next to Serenity. "I heard you two singing. I thought it was cool."

"Thanks Mokuba. I appreciate that." Serenity said blushing at the compliment.

"I remember when you sang to me on the blimp during Battle City. That was so nice of you. My brother didn't think much of you then, but now, he's in love with you."

"That's good to know. Considering the fact that I've told him I loved him at least seven times today. And he's said the same thing seven times too."

They laughed and started talking about games and strategies. Especially DDR. Both of their favorite. Serenity told Mokuba the time she reamed Tea in it. Her score 783235133. Tea's score 693262852.

Total creamage.

"You love my brother a lot don't you?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes Mokuba. I love him so much. I think he is the best thing that's happened to me."

"And you're the best for me." Kaiba said walking in. He sat in between Mokuba and Serenity and wrapped his arms around them. "You two are the best things in my life. I want you to know that I would do anything for you happiness."

"We know." Mokuba said with Serenity. "And we feel the same Seto."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"OK Seren. Sing us a song again." Kaiba demanded.

"What about Seto?" She replied cheerily.

"Anything."

"Ok. Here."

"**In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me **

I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

_Chorus:_  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart - I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes - (I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way, that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)

And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now-  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms"

"That one was good. I like Shania Twain." Mokuba said slowly.

"Mokuba since when have you listen to women's country music?" Kaiba asked curious.

"Ummm…Since last year.

"Who's your favorite Mokuba?" Serenity asked.

"Out of all country, it would be Brad paisley or Rascal Flats."

"Mine is Gretchen Wilson. I love Redneck women."

"Yeah ok, I don't listen to music other than you Seren, so I have no idea what you all are talking about, let's please change the subject." Kaiba said quickly.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"How you never told me Tristan and Duke were stalking you. So Roland was right."

"Yes he was right. I just didn't want to bother you about it. It's nothing I can't handle." Serenity said using hand motions.

"Obviously it is, because he said it's been going on for two months now." He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Look. I've talked to them. And I trust them to know what's too far."

"He said they went to your house and sang. I think that's going too far."

"Oh. They've done that long before you and I started dating. It happens ever Wednesday night."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"Well it's one of those things."

"You want me to talk to them?"

"Your kinda talk or humanities way of talking?"

"Mine."

"Make it a nice talk."

"heh." Kaiba laughed a bit. "ok."

"Before I go, Serenity, sing one more time."

"Ok."

* * *

I thought I would end the chapter there because it was nice and fluffy. . Anyway, I want ya'll to know that that zero writing thing is off now. I had a talk with a person from my church and she helped me get back to writing. It was very uplifting and something I really needed. So I'll try to catch up on my other stories that I've been ignoring. 


	9. Motercycles and DDR

Hey thanks to Dreamer of Dragons and Mrs. Samantha Kaiba for reviewing. It told me that I still have two people reading this story. You two get a box of chocolate bunnies, BEWD plushies, pictures of every sexy anime guy out there, and the most important, my gratitude. Also **Mrs. Samantha Kaiba** I know I should've chosen other songs, its just was down and country song are the only song I have memorized. So I agree just didn't have the resources.

Here's what happened last.

"_How you never told me Tristan and Duke were stalking you.Meaning Roland was right."_

"_Yes he was right. I just didn't want to bother you about it. It's nothing I can't handle." Serenity said using hand motions._

"_Obviously it is, because he said it's been going on for two months now." He replied raising an eyebrow._

"_Look. I've talked to them. And I trust them to know what's too far."_

"_He said they went to your house and sang. I think that's going too far."_

"_Oh. They've done that long before you and I started dating. It happens ever Wednesday night."_

"_Wow. I'm sorry."_

"_Well it's one of those things."_

"_You want me to talk to them?"_

"_Your kinda talk or humanities way of talking?"_

"_Mine."_

"_Make it a nice talk."_

"_Heh." Kaiba laughed a bit. "ok."_

"_Before I go, Serenity, sing one more time."_

"_Ok."_

* * *

Kaiba walked out of the mansion and headed towards the Turtle Game shop. (a/N: I've decided to start using this name because I use the American names for everything except this and it doesn't make sense.) Mokuba and Serenity were standing at the door waving good bye.

"Are you sure it was a good idea letting him go alone?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure I'm sure. Seto knows self-control. I hope." She looked down at him and smiled shyly. "Ok so maybe I should've gone with him, but it's to late now. He's already gone."

"You can run." Mokuba smirked.

"Fine. It's probably for the best." Serenity sighed and started running after Kaiba. "SETO! WAIT UP!"

Kaiba turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"One wondering why you didn't take a car and two coming with you." She said panting form the excursion.

"It's a nice night out. I'm allowed to walk aren't I? And why do you want to come with me?"

"Hehehe…Ummmm…Mokuba and I don't trust you alone with Duke and Tristan." She laughed nervously.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Come one." He took her hand and started walking again.

"Seriously Seto, why not take a car? It's like a ten mile walk from here. And you're going the wrong way." She said pointing behind her. "The Game shop is that way."

"Yes but my motorcycle is this way."

Serenity's eyes widened. "M-motorcycle? Since when did you have a motorcycle?"

"I've always had one. Just never used it. So I'm going to tonight. And don't worry there's two helmets. I used to take Mokuba for rides on it."

"Ohhh…You so know how to drive it right?"

"Of course I do." He walked into a building and there it was. Red and black and shiny and looking new. He got on it and threw a helmet to Serenity. Who was really scared.

"Ummmm…..That's a motorcycle."

"Yes it is Serenity. Now get on it. Don't worry. You won't get hurt with me driving." He put on his helmet.

Sighing Serenity got on the back and put her helmet on. She wrapped her arms around Kaiba's chest as tight as she could. He flinched a bit but didn't say anything.

Kaiba started the engine and maneuvered out of the building. Serenity was screaming the whole way. Kaiba laughed at her and stopped for a moment. "Serenity? Do you trust me?"

"What Seto?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He said a little more gently.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say nothing will happen."

"Ok."

He started again and this time Serenity didn't scream. Actually she enjoyed the ride. She backed off Kaiba's back and looked around at how good he was at maneuvering around cars and turns and anything that got in their way.

Kaiba looked back at her for a second then turned right where he should've turned left.

"Ummm…Seto? It's the other way."

"I know Serenity. But I want to show you something first."

She shrugged. "OK."

He started heading towards Kaiba corp. And turned into a restricted zone. For lessers of course. "Seto? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He kept driving and eventually reached Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. He stopped the bike and got off, helped Serenity off and started walking to the building.

"Seto?"

"Just follow me." He took her hand gently and started into the front doors. Confused she followed.

He walked into the grand lobby furnished with three giant chandeliers, the floor was sparkly clean maroonish tanish brown tile, one large-I mean large-circular desk where sits five computers around it for receptionist, on the left side was elevators and stairs, on the right side was door ways to bathrooms, janitorial closets, faxing rooms, copier room, all that jazz. Straight ahead was a line of portraits of all the owners of Kaiba Corp. Currently only two Gozaburo and Kaiba himself. Serenity knew that either Mokuba or Kaiba's child would be the next ones up there.

"Wow." Serenity said simply, looking around at all of the decorations. Kaiba laughed and led her to an elevator.

"It's your first time here right?" He asked her and noted her small nod. "Also you don't have to worry about any one being here. It's a holiday."

Again she nodded to distracted by all the nifty things in the elevator. It stopped on level 38 and the two walked out. Level 38 was R+D or Research and Development. Kaiba had recently developed a new DDR game for more than just two players. It's a rather large platform.

"Awesome DDR!" Serenity said running up to it.

"I thought you would like it." Kaiba smiled a little.

"But how does it work?"

"You can have up to eight people on it at once. Select a song and it places you in order from first to last. The platforms move around and it just knows. The score isn't kept on the screen, instead it's on your own platform."

"So that's why the screen's so big. You need all the room to have all the different rutines."

"Actually, if you and another player play on the same mods and levels then you share a screen. Saves room."

"Cool! Seto that's awesome!" Serenity was absolutely beaming.

"I know. I made it. Well Mokuba and me. It's going to be in the new Kaiba land we're building." (A/N: Sorry I'm having a laugh attack. Every time I write Kaiba land or see it I crack up because I think it's the dumbest name ever. Just my opinion. )

"Oh your making another one?"

"Yeah. It's entertaining doing it."

"Cool."

"You wanna have a go?" He said pointing towards the machine.

"Only when Tea is here." The two laughed.

"K. Let's go talk to Taylor and Devlin." Kaiba said walking out. Serenity smiled following him.

(A/N: Ok this doesn't have to do with the story, but, lately I've been feeling very useless. My friends don't spend any time with me anymore and my teachers barely notice me. I guess the only thing I'm good at is writing but even my English teacher now showers my friend-whom I started on writing in the first place- with all this praise that I think I deserve. Not all of it just some. I mean I thought I was good at it and all of you said I was too but no one I really know seems to agree. I don't know. I'm sorry for interrupting the story. I just had to write this down. Thanks to who ever read this. And don't worry I'm not going to go into eternal depression about this and become some anorexic cutter and kill myself. That's stupid. I just really needed to say this.)

They exited Kaiba Corp and started riding back towards the mansion because Yugi's game shop was in that direction. Serenity wrapped her arms around hi again and closer to him as it got darker outside. That meant it would get colder and the creepoids would be coming out. He looked back at her and some what smiled.

"Don't worry. I know Domino is a creepy town by night, but you have me with you." The two were driving slowly.

She nodded and leaned against him sighing. She wondered what Kaiba would say to Duke and Tristan. 'He can't be to mean. I still want to be friends with them.'

"We're there Ren." Kaiba said interrupting her thoughts.

'Here we go.'

* * *

Ok I'm done. It took me forever to write this because I've been distracted wit three new fics I'm writing. Anyway please review it. Thank you again to any one who read my little pity party there. I was feeling really down that day it boosted me up a lot just writing it down.

Any please review.


	10. Sibling talks

OK I have a note to **snowmouse**. If I "lost my touch after chapter 2" why did you review chapter 7? That's like…weird. And you're really rude. Ok? Sorry if I Promise wasn't to your liking. And it was to "short" but grrrr on you. Loser.

Also I didn't mean to update so late. My comp. Crashed and I had to fix it first. Of curse this was after the note but any way. Here you go. Finally.

Any way. Here's what happened last time.

"_K. Let's go talk to Taylor and Devlin." Kaiba said walking out. Serenity smiled following him. _

_They exited Kaiba Corp and started riding back towards the mansion because Yugi's game shop was in that direction. Serenity wrapped her arms around hi again and closer to him, as it got darker outside. That meant it would get colder and the creepoids would be coming out. He looked back at her and somewhat smiled._

"_Don't worry. I know Domino is a creepy town by night, but you have me with you." The two were driving slowly._

_She nodded and leaned against him sighing. She wondered what Kaiba would say to Duke and Tristan. 'He can't be to mean. I still want to be friends with them.'_

"_We're there Ren." Kaiba said interrupting her thoughts._

'_Here we go.'_

Kaiba opened the door for Serenity and the two walked in. Timidly and wanting to be in the conversation as little as possible Serenity quietly walked to the corner and leaned against the wall. Kaiba didn't seem to notice and advanced towards the boys.

The Gang tuned to him and waited expectantly. Only Tea and Mai noticed Serenity in the corner and went to go talk to her. "What's up Hon?" Mai asked putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

Serenity spoke quietly. "Seto found out Duke and Tristan are stalking me so he came to talk to them. I really don't want to be part of it."

Tea nodded. "I agree. I don't want to be on the bad side of Kaiba. But they stalk you? That's extreme."

Serenity shrugged and looked at Kaiba who was whispering angrily. "I guess I had just gotten used to it. But Seto and I were talking and it slipped out. Kinda."

Mai smiled a little and shook her head. "Men. Such losers."

Tea and Serenity looked at her surprised. She had been with Joey for a while. Of course she made fun of men but never in the same room as Joey. Unless it was directed at him. Serenity and Tea looked at each other and shrugged. Mai can be like that sometimes.

When Kaiba walked into the Game Shop he had immediately spotted his prey. Not noticing Serenity slip away he walked towards the group of boys. Not wanting to embarrass Serenity he told himself not to yell.

"Devlin. Taylor." He whispered like a dragon toying with its prey. He closed his eyes and smirked. "What exactly have you been doing to Serenity when you stalk her?"

The boys gulped. "Stalking? Whatcha talking about Kaiba?" Tristan (a/n: yuck.) asked wetting him self. (A/n: sorry. Couldn't resist.)

"Don't play that crap with me. She told me you two have been following her around." He narrowed his eyes menacingly.

The two boys looked at each other scared. Joey stood up beginning to defend their friends. "Kaiba, you should calm down. Maybe there's been a mistake."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "So you think Serenity is lying? That must be great coming from her brother."

Serenity hearing Kaiba arguing sighed and approached him. "Seto…Maybe we should leave? It's not that important."

He shook his had. "Not until I get my point across."

Duke spoke up. "We get it. Leave Serenity alone."

"Yep." Tristan added. "She's all yours." He said putting his hands in front of him defensively.

Kaiba nodded, took Serenity's hand and walked out of the shop. Neither spoke until they were sat least half way back to the mansion. Then Serenity was the first. "That could have gone better."

"They got my point. That's all I wanted. And for them to leave you alone." Kaiba said not looking at her.

"Yes but Seto, I still want to be friends with them. I mean, Tristan is the one that helped me after I had my operation."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stopped walking. "That's only because I didn't know. Or else it would have been me."

She shook her head. "Yes but…I don't want to lose their friendship. And Seto?"

"What?" He looked down at her.

"You forgot you Motorcycle."

Kaiba screamed in rage and started walking back towards the shop. "I can't believe this." He muttered to himself. Serenity looked up at him and squeezed his hand.

He looked down at her and smiled. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and Serenity put her arm on his back. They mounted the motorcycle and drove back to Serenity's apartment.

Kaiba walked her to the door and leaned down to kiss her. When they parted he said, "I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Bye Seren."

"Bye Seto." She hugged him then opened the door to her home. She walked over to the closet and put her coat away. Then she walked over to the phone to see if there were any messages. There was one.

She pressed the play button while she went into the kitchen for a drink. "Hello Serenity. Joey. This is Lt. Knight from the Domino Police Department. I'm just calling to alert you that your father is in prison. For life. I think that would be some good news. Any way, good luck and I wish you two well."

Serenity screamed in joy and dropped the carton of milk she was holding. "Oh crap." She picked it back up and got a towel and started wiping up the mess. "Joey is going to be so thrilled to hear this."

Speaking of Joey, he walked in and yelled. "Seren! I'm back!"

She popped up and smiled. "Joey! You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" He asked curiously.

Serenity used the towel to start mopping up the mess. "Dad's in prison. For life! Isn't that great? Did that sound weird to you?"

Joey laughed and ran to Serenity. The two hugged and celebrated. They left the apartment and entered Joey's car. Heading towards The Cheesecake Factory (1), a very nice restaurant to celebrate. Though they did feel a little awkward for celebrating never seeing their father again and him living in a five by five concrete cell in the domino penitentiary. What they ordered may not be important, but in case you're wondering Joey got Prime Rib and Serenity had a Cesar Salad. They both got a piece of cheesecake and just talked about sibling things. Joey was very interested on how Kaiba was treating her.

"So he's not doing anythin' like…crazy?" He asked looking at her.

"No Joey. He's fine. And very kind." She responded matter of factly.

Joey sighed and looked at Serenity. "I'm just worried. Ya didn't know him like Yug' and I did. He tried to kill us Ren."

"That was the old Seto. He's changed Joey. He hasn't tried to kill you recently has he?"

Joey was silent. Mumbled a bit then took a bite of his food. Serenity smiled-no she smirked-and said. "See Joey." She took a bite of her salad as Joey said,

"Yeah, I see he's been spending to much time wit cha' and teachin' ya dat smirk thing he does to everybody."

Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes. Then smiled at her brother. "Well thanks any way. For always being there for me. And giving Seto a chance." Only saying it because she knew her brother wouldn't leave his stance. The wheeler stubbornness. Even Serenity had it at some time.

"What about you and Mai?" Serenity asked. With Joey taking it the wrong way.

"You can't possibly think that Mai ever tried to kill Yug' and I?" He asked seriously.

"No, but I am wondering how your situation is. You know your both graduating next year. Turning into adults. Making your own choices." She implied heavily

Joey smiled and shook his head. "I don't know about marriage."

And an innocent waiter walking by looked at them. "You two are getting married. Oh how romantic."

Joey and Serenity looked at each other wide eyed. "No sir, we-"

The waiter smiled and said, "Your dinner will be on the house."

That got Joey to shut up but Serenity was still feeling awkward about lying. "Sir, he's my brother. We're not getting married. He was talking about his girlfriend."

"Oh. Then forget a free meal." He walked away serving other tables.

Joey turned to his sister. "Jeez Ren, We could've had this all free. Why'd you go and do that?"

"I felt bad about lying to him. And having people think I'm getting married to you is not a rumor I want to be spread." She took another bite.

Joey nodded thinking about it. "Yeah that would be kinda weird."

Serenity brought the subject back. "Any way. Why not marry her? You two love each other so much."

"Look Ren. Mai…She's…out of my league. I couldn't marry some one so…Mai."

Serenity sighed and leaned back in her chair only having finished half her salad and full. "And what Seto isn't out of mine? Joey, We're siblings. We come from the same family, same background. And even though Seto and Mai aren't related, They're both more than any off us imagined to end up with. I know I love Seto, and I know that once he comes public with it people are going to be skeptical. I mean, take a look at where we live. But Seto won't care. Because he loves me too. Mai will do just the same. If people start to talk about how different you two are she won't care. Because she loves you. Maybe you are to young to think about marriage but, I don't know," She shook her head. "Maybe you should any way."

Joey looked out the window and thought about what his sister said. 'To marry Mai…I would sure love to. But the Money, and I still have to take care of sis, and I'm still in High School. But to marry her…maybe sis is right. I should think about it. For when we graduate.' Then something popped into his head. He turned to Serenity and asked.

"Do you want to marry Kaiba?" it came out some what shocked.

She blushed a bit and looked down. "I've thought about it Joey. Not seriously, just it came across my mind a few times. And honestly if he asked me today, I'd say no."

"Then what was all that talk about love?"

"I don't know enough of him. What I do know of him I love. I know there's so much more to him, and I want to know that part before I commit my self to him. Of his past I know nothing. Besides, I'm way to young for marriage."

The waiter walked by again, but only to leave a check. "Here you go sir. I hope you enjoyed your meal. Your cheesecake is wrapped in it's to go box." He handed Joey the two pieces of cake. Serenity and Joey looked at each other and stood from their booth. They walked to the front, paid and left.

Oh yeah, and when I said Serenity only finished half, Joey was done and wanting more. Just so you know.

So there! I finally updated! Yeah for me. No one ever guessed what my name was. Before I changed it back to alannastar bigblackbaldguysavestheday. That whole thing. BigBlackbaldguy is Samuel L. Jackson. My friend only knows him as big black bald guy so, I wondered if she'd guess it, and she did. Though she's not on way I hope you liked the chapter and I'll be updating more often now. So review please. And please don't flame.


	11. Where and Will

The second to last chapter! I'm so excited! Oh yeah and I just started High school. Yeah I'm a freshman. But any way it's super cool. Any one who's not in it yet, you'll love it. Any way, here's what happened last time.

_Joey looked out the window and thought about what his sister said. 'To marry Mai…I would sure love to. But the Money, and I still have to take care of sis, and I'm still in High School. But to marry her…maybe sis is right. I should think about it. For when we graduate.' Then something popped into his head. He turned to Serenity and asked._

"_Do you want to marry Kaiba?" It came out somewhat shocked._

_She blushed a bit and looked down. "I've thought about it Joey. Not seriously, just it came across my mind a few times. And honestly if he asked me today, I'd say no."_

"_Then what was all that talk about love?"_

"_I don't know enough of him. What I do know of him I love. I know there's so much more to him, and I want to know that part before I commit my self to him. Of his past I know nothing. Besides, I'm way to young for marriage."The waiter walked by again, but only to leave a check. "Here you go sir. I hope you enjoyed your meal. Your cheesecake is wrapped in it's to go box." He handed Joey the two pieces of cake. Serenity and Joey looked at each other and stood from their booth. They walked to the front, paid and left.

* * *

_

Kaiba and Mokuba were exiting out of their Limo and walked into Jared's. (A/N: I love that commercial even though it's super corny but hey.) The man at the front desk came out from behind and smiled. "Mr. Kaiba." He looked at Mokuba next. "Mr. Kaiba."

"Hello." Kaiba said coldly. "I need a ring."

"Well then sir. You came to the right place. What kind would you like?"

"An engagement ring."

* * *

Serenity looked around the classroom for Kaiba. He hadn't been in school all week, but she knew nothing was wrong with him. His health wasn't in any danger. He wasn't working; she tried KaibaCorp earlier via Mai's Cell phone. She sighed and tried to concentrate on the teacher but that didn't come easy. She shook her head and started doodling on her notebook. 

Eventually the end of the class came and Serenity picked up her books and walked out. She met Mai in the hallway and smiled at her. "Hey Mai!"

Mai waved back and smiled. "Find Kaiba yet?"

Serenity shook hr head and rolled her eyes. "I even checked the office to see if he came this morning. And they rushed me out and sent me to class."

Mai laughed and said, "Well I have some good news. He left a message on my phone for you. He said he wanted you to go to KaibaCorp right after school. He has something to show you."

Serenity jumped in excitement and hugged Mai. "Yeah! How much longer of school?"

Mai shook her head. "Five hours hon. I'll drive ya there though. Just meet me at my car after school."

Serenity nodded and walked off to her next class after a stop to her locker. All during the next class she stared at the clock begging it to move faster. It never did; in fact, She swore it was going slower. The teacher repeated her name a few times before she noticed. "Yes?"

The teacher shook her head. "What did I just say about String Theory?"

Serenity leaned her head to one side and looked like she was concentrating on the floor for about five seconds before answering. "Isn't this Mythology? Why are we learning about Philosophy?"

The teacher just looked at her stunned and opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. Serenity smirked. She had never liked this teacher. The class clapped for her but the teacher pointed towards the door. Serenity stood up and slapped the hands stuck out to her.

In the office Serenity sat in the detention room playing with her pencil. She knew the principal would come in soon. Joey told her all about referrals. And just as she suspected he walked in with a file of papers. He sat down opposite of her and opened it up. There were around ten papers inside. He pulled out the top one and read it.

"Disrespecting a teacher? Mocking their job? Serenity these are hardly sentences I'd expect to see in your record."

Serenity shrugged. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just, Mrs. Thonerfelt has had it out for me ever since I was bumped up a year. So I was only a year behind my brother. Also, she isn't teaching us Mythology. More like Philosophy. I mean, today we were talking about string Theory! What does that have to do with Mythology?"

The principal sighed and shook his head. "Things are different here than they are in America." He looked through the other papers, which were her immigration papers. (1).

"Respecting Your Elders is very important here in Japan. And since you didn't, it results in a one day referral. If you do it again, we'll suspend you for a week. Let's try to make sure that doesn't happen ok?"

Serenity tried to hide her smile. "Yes Mr. Rennid. It won't happen again. I promise."

He nodded and stood. Serenity followed and was excused from the office to get her things and leave. Which she did gratefully. 'Now I get to see Seto's surprise! I'm so excited. But first I have to ask him were he's been all week.'

Serenity ran out of the school and towards KaibaCorp. When she was in the street, she hailed a taxi and got inside. "KaibaCorp. Please." The car took off and she dug out some money for when they stopped. Which was around five minutes later. She handed him the money and got out. Walking up the front steps the guard smiled at her. "Ms. Wheeler."

She nodded and walked into the door he opened for her. She walked passed the front desk and towards the elevators. Pressing the top floor's button the door closed and and she started her trek to the top. (And if you've ever been on an elevator with more than 10 floors, it is a trek. Cause people all want to get on at other floors and they don't go to the same floor as you so you have to stop at another floor for that person. And basically it's not fun. One time I was in a hotel and was trying to get to my room on the 35th floor from the lobby. Well any way, it was difficult.)

She stopped around 6 times before she actually got to the top. Which was all Kaiba's and Mokuba's office. She walked past Mokuba's then knocked on Kaiba's. She heard an aggravated "come in." then opened the door.

Kaiba looked up then smiled Surprised. "Serenity! What time is it?" He looked at the clock on his computer then back at her confused.

"I was suspended for the day. I talked back to Mrs. Thonerfelt." She said giggling a little. "but that that doesn't matter." She got a serious look on her face. "Where have you been for the past week?" She crossed her arms and waited expectantly.

Kaiba smiled again. "Getting your surprise ready. Do you want to see it?" He stood and started walking towards her. Serenity undid her stance and nodded.

Kaiba got really close to her. "Close your eyes." He whispered gently. Serenity did so and Kaiba reached for her hand. Using his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and took out the ring. Gently he placed it into her hand and closed her hand around. "Now open you eyes and look."

Serenity did as she was told and opened her eyes and her hand. She gasped when she saw the ring. She started breathing heavier then looked up at Kaiba. "Seto I-I don't know what to say?"

Again Kaiba smiled. "Serenity, I know we're both to young to marry. So think of it instead as a Promise Ring. On this ring I pledge to you that I will not love another. And when we're old enough, I'll marry you." He cupped her face with his hands. Serenity was smiling and starting to cry. "Will you agree?" He continued.

She started stuttering then stopped and looked him in the eyes. "You spent a week on this?" She asked truly touched. Kaiba nodded and smiled. "OF COURSE I WILL!" She jumped up and hugged him. After a moment they broke apart and Kaiba took the ring from her hand then placed it on her hand.

"I will always love you Serenity Wheeler."

* * *

Yeah I know, a corny ending but there is one chapter left. 

(1). In this story, even though I didn't say it, Serenity used to live in America with her mom. Then after her operation she stayed with her brother and father.

So I hope you liked it. Please review and sorry for not updating for long.


	12. Her Happy Ending

Sooo here's the last chapter to Sing me A song. The next story I'm going to put out is the sequel to Love Through Pain (Forever ago I know) it's going to be called Finding The Truth. And then after I finish another Story I might do a sequel to this story. I don't know. But any way here's what happened last time.

_Kaiba got really close to her. "Close your eyes." He whispered gently. Serenity did so and Kaiba reached for her hand. Using his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and took out the ring. Gently he placed it into her hand and closed her hand around. "Now open you eyes and look."_

_Serenity did as she was told and opened her eyes and her hand. She gasped when she saw the ring. She started breathing heavier then looked up at Kaiba. "Seto I-I don't know what to say?"_

_Again Kaiba smiled. "Serenity, I know we're both to young to marry. So think of it instead as a Promise Ring. On this ring I pledge to you that I will not love another. And when we're old enough, I'll marry you." He cupped her face with his hands. Serenity was smiling and starting to cry. "Will you agree?" He continued._

_She started stuttering then stopped and looked him in the eyes. "You spent a week on this?" She asked truly touched. Kaiba nodded and smiled. "OF COURSE I WILL!" She jumped up and hugged him. After a moment they broke apart and Kaiba took the ring from her hand then placed it on her hand._

"_I will always love you Serenity Wheeler."_

Serenity was in a cab driving back to her apartment. School has ended so she knew Joey would be there. She started playing with the ring and smiled. Serenity didn't have a clue what Joey would do when he found out that she and Kaiba planned to get married. She hoped that he'd be happy but seriously doubted it. Because dating and marriage are two completely different things.

The cab stopped outside of her apartment and she gave him some cash supplied by Kaiba and walked out. She went up to her floor and quickly stuffed the ring, which was on a string around her neck, down her shirt. The door was unlocked so she walked in and Joey walked up to her.

"You got a one day suspension? Ren. How could you?" He practically yelled at her enraged.

"Joey…You get them all the time. Seriously I think you're home more than you're at school." She responded coolly putting her things on the table.

Joey gave her a look. "Why didn't you yell back? Whenever I yell you do too." He asked her suspiciously eyeing her.

Serenity shrugged and started towards her room smiling. When she got inside she closed the door and jumped onto the bed excitedly. She squealed into her pillow unable to contain her joy much longer. She jumped off and walked over to her dresser and got a prettier chain than the one she scavenged in her backpack. It was gold unlike the ring, which was silver. It also had a large diamond in the middle and smaller ones surrounding it all the way around it.

"I have to call Mai!" She said happily. Then she ran over to her phone that was on the bedside table. She speed-dialed her best friend and tapped her foot waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Chika!" Mai answered having checked caller ID to see who it was. "How was Kaiba's surprise?" She asked curiously.

"You'll never guess what it was!" Serenity said pacing around her room twirling her hair around one finger while the other hand held the phone.

"What? Come on tell me!" Mai was doing the same thing as Serenity however her room was much larger.

"Ok! Brace your self…He kinda sorta…proposed!" She had to hide her voice slightly so Joey wouldn't hear her.

"WHAT!" Mai screamed into the phone and plopped onto the floor in her room. "Oh honey! I can't believe it! What did you say!"

"Shhh…you're hurting me ears. I said yes." She sighed dreamily and fluttered her eyes even though no one saw.

"Hon…You're only in high school…" Mai started to protest but Serenity cut her off.

"I know, but it's more of a promise ring saying that we _will_ get married. After High School."

"Well in that case that's wonderful! Does Joey know?"

Serenity coughed nervously. "Not quite I don't really know how to tell him. That's the other reason I called you. I need you to help me tell him. You calm him down after he blows up and tries to go kill Seto."

"I'll help girl. But what should we do?" She said thinking at the same time so her voice sounded distant.

"I kinda have an idea." Serenity said nervously.

Serenity went back to school the next day and put her things in her locker. Some of the people in her mythology class came up to her smiling.

"That was great the way you talked back to Mrs. Thonerfelt. She is such a loser and she hates all kids!" One of them said shaking her hand. She smiled modestly.

"Thanks guys. I'll see ya later." She started walking off towards her gym class. But two arms surrounded her and pulled down and empty hallway. She turned to face Kaiba and smiled.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked him cheerily.

Kaiba bent down to her ear and whispered seductively. "I am absolutely perfect. Have you told your brother yet?" He asked her. Serenity leaned up against him and wrapped her arms around him.

Without speaking she shook her and sighed. Then she backed up away from him. "But me and Mai-"

"Mai and I you mean." He corrected her smiling.

"Yeah sure Mai and I," she told him sarcastically rolling her eyes. "have everything planned out and we're going to put it into action today in gym for your information." She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened in surprise. "Which I'm going to be late to if I don't hurry!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

While running off she waved and yelled goodbye. Kaiba nodded and waved at her. Then he started off to his own class, which he had on the second floor. However he took his own precious time getting there. When he did get inside the teacher didn't dare yell at him, he just took his seat and started to block him out.

His mind began wandering to Serenity and how her things with Joey were going. He was predicting how soon the entire school would know something was bothering him. Seeing how Joey would more than likely explode when he found out him and Serenity were engaged.

'I do wish Serenity had told me her plan. I know she wants to break it to him easily but I don't think there's an easy way to do it. I mean, me and the mutt hate each other. I mean, the Mutt and me.' He quietly laughed to himself at how he was just reprimanding Serenity on her grammar.

Kaiba looked out the window and onto the track field. On the field he could see Serenity, Mai, Joey, and Tristan (who was trying to get Serenity's attention) all out on the field talking. He had to admit Serenity looked pretty good in the gym uniform, and her hair tied up in a ponytail. The group of friends were talking in a circle smiling and laughing. He noticed the coach called for the two females so reluctantly the girls trudges off. With Tristan taking a good look at Serenity's retreating form. Kaiba glared out the window trying to give it enough power to reach Tristan.

"Whoa man did you feel that?" Tristan asked looking over at Joey. Joey shook his head not noticing how his bud was looking at his sister. "It felt like some one was staring at me." His jumped as his skin crawled in Goosebumps. In the distant window kaiba smirked.

"So…it's almost time for the Goodbye Bash. Do ya think, with me being such a good bud," Tristan raised his hand to his chest and nodding conceitedly. "was wonderin' if I could take serenity to the dance."

Joey looked at him with a 'what-the-heck' look across his face. "Ya mean you want to take Serenity to the dance? What do you think Kaiba will say to that?"

"Well I was sorta hoping you wouldn't allow them to see each other anymore."

The girl began to come back and stood right in front of Joey. "Ok you know I love you, right Joey?" Mai asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

Joey nodded confused. "Ya Mai. I…love ya to. But what is this about?" He looked over at Serenity.

"And I love you too Joey." She said seriously. "And I wouldn't do anything to make you angry. But I am my own person, don't you agree?"

"Look, Ren if it's about going to the dance wit' Kaiba I don't care. You can go with him." Tristan gave Joey a look.

"Well, brother, you see…between Seto and I there's more than just high school sweetheart dating."

"What are you saying?" He asked her stepping forward a bit to express his curiosity.

"What Serenity is trying to say honey, is that, serenity and Kaiba planned to get married. After high school of course." Mai said softly and slightly placing herself in front of the DNA counterpart of the man she was slightly terrified of at the moment.

For a moment there was silence, then you could hear Tristan begin tear up. There was still no reaction from Joey. He stood there stunned unable to move. Then all of a sudden he turned around and started marching towards the school building. Mai and Serenity looked at each other confused and slowly followed.

"Joey," Serenity said calmly and curiously. "Where are you going?"

Quietly he answered her. "I've got myself a CEO to kill." The girls stopped in their tracks and gasped.

They looked at each other than ran up to Joey faster. When he passed the thresh hold into the building he stopped and looked up and down the hallways. From behind them they could hear the coach blowing his whistle trying to get them to come back. Moving quickly the three of them walked, or was rather dragged by Joey's brute strength, into the school.

With an uncanny knowledge of Kaiba's class schedule Joey made his way up to the second floor AP Chemistry classroom. Joey barged through the door and got the attention of the entire class. Mai and Serenity stood there nervously. Serenity looked over at Kaiba and smiled. "Hi Seto. Joey needs to talk to you."

"No. I think decimate is a better word for it!" Joey yelled walking over to the brunette. Kaiba stood and easily held him at bay while looking at Serenity and Mai. He looked knowingly at them.

"I think I know what this is about. I take it he didn't he didn't accept it very well."

"Ya think Kaiba!" Joey yelled pulling out of Kaiba's hold. "Stay away from my sister!"

Kaiba shrugged and shook his head. "I don't think I will. You weren't against it before." People in the class room-watching intensely- nodded and spoke to each other in agreement with Kaiba.

"But that was before I found out that ya were gunna marry her!" Joey yelled with rage. The classroom went silent. I mean come on, if you found out two of your classmates were going to get married after high school you'd be surprised too.

But then, all of a sudden, there was a rounding applause. Kaiba and Serenity looked at each other and blushed. Serenity walked up to him and whispered. "They like us."

"I like us."

The class started chanting from them to kiss with Joey trying to stop them. Needless to say, it didn't work. Kaiba leaned down and kissed serenity on the lips. Again the class applauded bringing the attention of other classrooms. People were look in from the hallway and joined in the cheering.

Sighing serenity looked over at Joey. "Joey I know you and Seto have your differences, but I love you both. It wouldn't be fair for you to choose who I loved." The class, which had settled down to listen shouted yes's and agreed. Blushing more Serenity continued. "And Joey, I do respect you, you're my older brother. But I have a right to make decisions in my life. I want to marry Seto. But Joey, we're not going to until we both graduate. And I'm not going to elope."

Joey turned over to Mai who looked at him sternly. Then he looked around the classroom. He sighed and looked down at the floor. Shaking his head he made eye contact with Serenity again. "Sis, you're right. You do have a right to marry who you want. But promise me you'll wait until at least a year after high school."

People in the classroom nodded in understanding mumbling things like 'that would be a good idea.' And 'getting married right after high school isn't smart.'

Serenity nodded and turned to Kaiba. "I think we've made an agreement. I get to marry you, but only after a year of college." Joey and Kaiba nodded and Mai and Serenity smiled. Then Serenity pulled out the ring from her shirt and placed it on her finger.

People gasped and smiled happily. Serenity found her happy ending.

3 years later.

Serenity was putting all of her clothes into her bags. Preparing to make her way to Kaiba's mansion. Where she and Joey would be staying for the summer until school started again. Having successfully completed her first year of college Serenity felt confident in herself. True she didn't really like her roommate, she still had fun. Besides next year, she will be rooming with a very special person.

There was a knock on the door, which was open any way, Joey walked in. 'Ya ready sis?" He asked grabbing some of her bags.

She nodded and followed him out of the dorm room. She waved good bye to her room mates that were still there and put her stuff in the already packed car. Yugi and Tea were driving back to Domino with them. All four had been accepted to the college in Tokyo along with Mai, but she already left.

Once they arrived in domino a few hours later Joey dropped Yugi and Tea off at their respective houses then made his way to Kaiba's mansion.

"You remember you're promise right Joey. I've waited, so now you must allow me to marry Seto." Serenity teasingly, knowing Joey had helped with the preparations for the event.

Joey laughed and pulled up to the gate, which the guard opened for them. They didn't bother with their bags just walked into the house. Kaiba was waiting for them with Mokuba. Serenity ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh Seto I've missed you!"

He smiled at her. "I missed you too. Are you ready?"

"In a week." She said talking about their wedding day. "Seto I'm so excited. I finally get to marry the man I love."

"I get to marry the woman I love." Mokuba and Joey made a disgusted noise and walked into the kitchen.

A week later Kaiba and Serenity got married and lived happily together till the end of their days.

THE END 

There! It's finally finished! I'm so happy! Now I can post the sequel to Love through pain. If ya'll read the first one. Any way this one's kinda darker, but it will have a happy ending.

I hope you liked this story, thanx to all my reviewers who stuck with me after my little spaz to see how many of you were faithful.

Thank you!

Bye


End file.
